WINDOWPANE
by Chizawa95
Summary: Brengsek. Satu kata yang mewakili seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang angkuh dan kaya raya. Hingga pada suatu ketika ia mengetahui bahwa kecelakaan pada 10 tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan yang ia tujukan pada Donghae adalah kecelakaan yang menjadi penyebab utama hancurnya hidup seseorang yang begitu ia cintai saat ini. KyuMin, BoysLove.
1. Chapter 1

Suasana kelas di sebuah sekolah menengah atas nampak riuh. Terlihat di tengah-tengah kerumunan disana duduk seorang anak lelaki yang begitu menikmati pertunjukkan di depannya.

Kyuhyun menatap santai dan penuh senyum merendahkan kearah seorang anak lelaki lainnya yang berada di hadapannya. "Bisa kau sebutkan lagi apa pekerjaan ayahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum brengseknya. Membuat anak lelaki yang ditanya itupun makin merundukkan kepalanya. Semua mata kini tertuju kearahnya. Nampak mencemooh dan penuh dengan penghinaan.

"Sobat. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Apa kau malu? Tidak kan?" Kyuhyun kembali berkata diiringi dengan suara tawa dari murid lainnya. Pemuda Cho tersebut kembali menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang penuh intimidasi ketika ia melihat belum adanya tanda-tanda lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaannya membuat sosok Kyuhyun memasang wajah sok prihatinnya.

"Orangtuamu akan sedih melihat anaknya yang malu karena mereka. Kasihan sekali." Nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar sengaja dibuat menyedihkan. Membuat laki-laki yang sedang dipojokkan tersebut begitu muak. Namun apa daya dirinya? Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membela diri disini.

Ia merasa kondisi saat ini begitu mendesak. Satu persatu umpatan terlempar kearahnya dan itu membuatnya tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan selain menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan jujur.

"Buruh pabrik." Singkat dan lemah. Namun itu cukup membuat senyum Kyuhyun berkembang mendengar jawaban tersebut. "Berapa gajinya?" Seperti tak memiliki perasaan kasihan secuilpun. Kyuhyun melanjutkan pertanyaan yang sarat akan penghinaan tersebut. Membuat anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi tertunduk itupun seketika mendongak saat Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu padanya. Entah kenapa mendengar pertanyaan itu membuatnya makin merasa terhina.

"Apa lebih mahal dari jam tangan ini?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Atau mungkin lebih mahal dari ini?" Kini Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah pulpen yang tersampir di kantung blazzernya.

Tawa bernada mencemooh langsung memenuhi isi kelas tersebut. Berbeda dengan lelaki yang dipojokkan disana. Suara tawa itu membuat senyum Kyuhyun kian terkembang. "Sampah." Kata itu terdengar begitu menusuk dan tajam. Kyuhyun menyebutkannya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Membuat sosok yang tengah dipojokkan tersebut tak lagi bisa membendung kemarahannya.

**PRAK **

Kondisi riuh itu langsung diam seketika saat pintu kelas terbuka dengan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Kyuhyun menatap sosok yang baru saja muncul itu dengan tajam. Lee Donghae, Sejak kepindahan sosok itu ke sekolah ini dulu. Kyuhyun begitu tidak menyukainya.

Sosok itu hanyalah salah satu visualisasi dari kata 'Sampah' yang selalu ia lemparkan kearah orang-orang miskin yang membuatnya selalu merasa terganggu. Dan untuk beberapa saat tatapan antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae bertemu.

"Sungjae-ah. Kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

Donghae menyuruh laki-laki yang tengah dipojokkan tersebut agar kembali ke tempat duduknya. Membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengeraskan rahangnya bertanda marah. Berani-beraninya sampah ini menyuruh Sungjae pergi? Sungjae disini karenanya, jadi kalau dia akan pergi maka juga harus karenanya.

"Tetap disini, Sungjae-ah. Kita berteman kan, sobat?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungjae dengan senyum manisnya. Namun itu terlihat mengerikan untuk Sungjae. Laki-laki itu bingung, siapa yang harus ia turuti? Sejujurnya saja dia ingin mengikuti perkataan Donghae untuk pergi. Tapi pergi melarikan diri dari Kyuhyun bukanlah solusi yang baik. Orang itu iblis. Dia bisa melakukan hal yang lebih daripada ini. "Kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu, Kim Sungjae." Donghae menajamkan nada suaranya. Membuat Sungjae sedikit bergerak dari posisinya. Kyuhyun diam untuk beberapa saat. Donghae sedang melawannya ya? Apa yang bisa digunakan dari Sampah sepertinya untuk melawannya?

"Wow.. Sungguh mengharukan. Pertunjukkan sampah yang sedang membela sampah, eoh?" Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki. Murid-murid lain yang masih disana hanya diam tak ingin ikut campur. Kalau tadi mereka bisa terang-terangan mengolok-olok Sungjae. Maka ini berbeda. Donghae adalah Ketua Osis disini.

"Sobat. Silahkan duduk. Kau pasti lelah." Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Sungjae dan menyuruhnya kembali ke tempat duduk. Dan kini matanya kembali tertuju kearah Donghae. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok tersebut dan berhenti ketika wajahnya sudah berada tepat di depan Donghae.

Donghae membalas tatapan Kyuhyun padanya. Dia tahu dengan siapa ia berhadapan. Kyuhyun adalah pemegang kekuasaan di sekolah ini. Orangtuanya adalah donatur utama di sekolah. Tidak sepertinya yang hanya seorang murid hasil kerendahan hati dari program beasiswa. "Kau membuatku marah, Teman." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Senyumnya masih terkembang. Namun percayalah itu bukan senyum penuh keramahan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bangga-banggakan disini. Tapi yang jelas.. Apa uangmu itu adalah uang yang kau dapatkan sendiri?" Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Donghae. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertawa. "Mencoba membuatku kesal dengan ucapanmu, teman? Sayangnya tidak." Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa bahkan ia berhenti tersenyum. Saat ini wajahnya berubah begitu dingin. "Tunggu hadiah spesial dariku. Oke?"

**.**

**.**

**WINDOW PANE**

**KyuMin © God**

**Story © Chizawa Lynch**

**Rated : T+**

**~KyuMin~**

**Warning : Mungkin OOC, Typo, Gaje. dll.**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt & Romance.**

**Length : Chaptered.**

**.**

**Boys Love**

**.**

**Point of View : Author**

**.**

**0o0o0**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Kyuhyun menjentuk-jentukkan jari tangannya di atas kemudi. Matanya menatap lampu merah yang berada di hadapannya. Alhasil ia harus berhenti sejenak. Entah kenapa rasa kebenciannya pada Donghae kembali muncul di saat seperti ini.

Demi Tuhan, rasanya ingin sekali ia menunjukkan kekuasaan dari uang yang Sampah itu bilang bahwa itu bukan hasil dari dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dengan uang yang bukan miliknya sendiri Kyuhyun bisa membuat Donghae bertekuk lutut di atas kakinya.

Mata Kyuhyun terhenti kearah sesosok pengendara motor tepat di samping mobilnya. Sepertinya sosok itu hanyalah karyawan yang sedang melakukan jasa pengiriman makanan. Untuk sejenak Kyuhyun tersenyum licik. Tiba-tiba dia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada sosok Donghae.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan, Donghae-ah." Desis Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan. Senyum liciknya mengembang begitu saja.

.

.

Sungmin kembali menjalankan sepeda motor yang ia kendarai saat lampu merah disana sudah berganti menjadi warna hijau. Setelah 10 menit ia mengendarai motor tersebut akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah makan.

Setelah memarkirkan motor Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam rumah makan tersebut dan langsung menyerahkan uang beserta kunci motor yang berada di tangannya. "Tuan.. Ini uang yang didapatkan hari ini. Dan juga, ini kunci motornya."

Sungmin berdiri tepat di hadapan bosnya. Pemuda itu nampak menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh bosnya itu. "Donghae masih sibuk ya? Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau terus yang menggantikannya bekerja?"

"Ne, Donghae sedang menyiapkan ujian negara-nya dekat-dekat ini. Aku takut apabila ia harus bekerja akan menganggu jam belajarnya. Berhubung jadwalku di kampus tidak terlalu padat. Jadi kurasa tidak apa menggantikan pekerjaannya untuk sementara waktu." Terang Sungmin. "Kalian bersaudara sangat kompak." Ucap bosnya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum ramah mendengarnya lalu berpamitan untuk pulang. Setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan baju miliknya. Sungmin langsung pergi menuju halte untuk menunggu bus. Hari ini begitu terasa melelahkan. Dari pagi sampai siang ia kuliah. Sore harinya ia bekerja menjadi pengasuh di Panti asuhan. Lalu malamnya harus menggantikan pekerjaan adiknya. Tapi biarpun begitu. Sungmin tidak keberatan sama sekali. Hidup itu harus dihadapi bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Setelah ia turun dari bus, Sungmin berjalan di lorong-lorong kecil yang menjadi akses menuju rumahnya. Ketika ia sampai, langsung saja ia membuka pintu dan langsung disambut oleh wajah adiknya yang tengah belajar. Sungmin sangat bangga dengan adiknya. "Hyung sudah pulang?" Tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Eum." Sungmin langsung melepas jaketnya lalu merebahkan diri di kursi panjang yang ada disana. Mendengar bunyi derit sofa yang nampak baru saja diduduki, membuat Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya Hyung tidak perlu menggantikan pekerjaanku. Sejujurnya saja aku masih bisa melakukannya."

Sungmin menghela nafas panjangnya. Sudah ia kira kalau adiknya akan mengatakan hal seperti ini lagi. "Sudahlah. Pekerjaanmu saat ini hanya belajar. Kalau kau sudah lulus dan nilaimu bagus. Kau bisa melanjutkan di perguruan tinggi dan bekerja lagi kalau kau mau."

"Tapi Hyung seharian terus kuliah dan bekerja. Aku takut Hyung sakit." Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae, adiknya. Mereka hanya hidup berdua. Selepas keluar dari Panti Asuhan yang telah merawat mereka. Sungmin dan Donghae terus banting tulang guna memenuhi kebutuhan hidup.

Beruntung kedua kakak beradik ini sama-sama memiliki otak yang cerdas, sehingga bisa sedikit membantu biaya pendidikan dengan mendapatkan beasiswa. "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir. Belajarlah yang giat. Araso?"

Donghae diam sejenak. Hyungnya memang keras kepala. "Araso." Ucapnya antara setuju dan tidak setuju.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum seharian ini. Matanya menatap kearah bangku kosong yang berada di sudut depan kelas, Bangku Donghae. Sejak hari dimana ia menyuruh seseorang untuk merusak rem kendaraan yang sering digunakan oleh Donghae saat bekerja. Ini sudah dua hari Sampah itu tak masuk. Apa orang itu sedang sibuk mencari pekerjaan lain karena telah dipecat? Rasanya Kyuhyun begitu yakin kalau Donghae telah dipecat. Merusak kendaraan yang bukan miliknya tentu saja akan membuatnya dipecat. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan akan mengakibatkan dampak lain. Yang jelas ia sudah mendengar kabar dipecatnya Donghae dari tempat kerja dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum puas.

_**PRAK **_

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu yang baru saja dibuka secara paksa. Akhirnya sampah itu muncul juga. Melihat wajahnya yang begitu lelah membuat Kyuhyun kian bersorak bahagia.

Dengan secepat kilat Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menerjang sosok itu lalu mencengkram kerah bajunya. Seumur hidup Kyuhyun melihat Donghae. Dan seberapa tahu ia sudah berkali-kali membuat sosok itu jengkel. Tapi baru kali ini ia melihat kemarahan yang begitu mendarah daging dari pemuda tersebut.

"Apa kau menyebut dirimu manusia?!" Donghae yang biasanya berwatak tenang hari ini akhirnya meledak. Seisi kelas langsung terdiam tak bersuara melihat kemarahan Donghae tersebut. Mata itu menjoros tajam menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau iblis.. Aku tahu kau yang melakukannya brengsek!" Bentak Donghae. Pemuda itu masih terlihat berupaya untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah tenangnya. "Sudah sadar? Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kekuasaan dengan uang yang bukan milikku, setidaknya itu yang sempat kau katakan." Ucap Kyuhyun berbisik hingga hanya Donghae yang bisa mendengarnya. Tangan Donghae bergetar. Kyuhyun sangat begitu yakin kalau pria ini sedang menahan agar tidak membunuhnya. "Kau bukan manusia. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu manusia?" Donghae berujar dengan emosi yang begitu tertahan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu bahwa kehilangan pekerjaan akan membuat Donghae sebegini terpuruknya? Bahkan ia bisa melihat airmata dari mata pemuda itu. Kenapa Donghae.. Menangis? "Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya." Suara Donghae terdengar nyaris berbisik. Namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Demi Tuhan.. Aku akan berdoa tiap malam agar kau mendapatkannya." Cengkraman itu kian mengeras pada kerah bajunya, Kyuhyun merasakannya. "Karma.. Karma yang cukup bisa membuatmu merasa bersalah seumur hidupmu. Ingat itu baik-baik." untuk sesaat entah kenapa ucapan Donghae tersebut membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak. Namun dengan cepat pemuda Cho itu menepis cengkraman Donghae pada kerahnya dan mendorong Donghae.

"Karma? Aku tidak sabar menunggunya." ujar Kyuhyun kembali dengan senyum iblisnya.

**.**

**[ 10 Tahun Kemudian ]**

.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari berusaha masuk ke dalam matanya. Dibukanya matanya dan pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit ruangan dengan lampu yang mewah nan indah. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Dan pelukan dari sebuah lengan akhirnya mengingatkannya.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah samping dan menemukan seorang wanita yang sama sekali tidak berbusana bergelung di pelukannya. Kyuhyun berdecih menatap sosok itu. Tanpa menunggu apapun langsung saja ia melepaskan tangan wanita itu yang memeluknya. Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan memasang kembali baju tidurnya.

"Honey.. Kau sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar suara memuakkan tersebut. Wanita seperti inilah yang sangat bisa disebut Sampah. "Kau mau pergi sendiri atau kuusir sekarang juga?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar. Membuat wanita itu diam tak berkutik. Kyuhyun menoleh menatap wanita itu.

"Sampah sepertimu itu hanya baik apabila dinikmati dan dilihat sekali saja. Jadi.. Pergi sekarang juga. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai melihat orang asing di ranjangku saat terbangun dari tidur." Ucap Kyuhyun tenang namun tajam. Nada bicara dan ekspresi wajahnya cukup mampu membuat seseorang merasa terintimidasi.

"Honey.." Wanita itu terus-terusan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Honey' yang makin membuat Kyuhyun geram.

"Sepertinya selain sampah kau juga bodoh.. Baiklah.. Aku ingin mandi setelah ini. Jadi sebelum aku selesai kuharap kau sudah pergi dari sini. Kalau belum.. Kau tahu sendiri aku orang seperti apa."

Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya. Wanita itu sedang melawannya hah? Sudah berulang kali ia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menyukai melihat ada orang asing ketika bangun dari tidur. Kenapa orang-orang itu bodoh sekali?

Setelah selesai dengan rutinitas mandinya. Kyuhyun keluar dan bagus sekali sudah tidak melihat wanita sial itu berada disana. Sepertinya dia cukup tahu diri.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah ruangan dimana ia menyimpan baju-baju kerjanya. Hari ini ia perlu pergi ke suatu tempat. Perusahaannya baru saja menunjukkan kepeduliannya untuk dunia kesosialan. Jadi dia sebagai Direktur perlu menampakkan diri dalam acara tersebut.

"Karma.. Karma yang cukup bisa membuatmu merasa bersalah seumur hidupmu. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Sudah 10 tahun berlalu dan dia masih memikirkan karma yang diucapkan Donghae padanya dulu. Namun sampai sekarang dia sama sekali belum merasa sedang mendapatkan karma.

"Karma? Karma apanya?" Cemooh Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

.

.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobil mewahnya di depan sebuah gedung sederhana yang nampak ramai. Saat kakinya melangkah seseorang pria paruh baya segera menghampirinya. "Selamat Datang sajangnim." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tak peduli dan masih dengan wajah angkuhnya. Matanya menyelidiki tiap sudut keadaan tempat tersebut. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan di tempat ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap tempat itu dengan teliti dan serius. Jadi ini Panti Asuhan yang sedang diberi bantuan sosial dari perusahaannya?

Jadi akan banyak sampah-sampah yang harus ia lihat hari ini, begitu kah? "Sajangnim hanya perlu bertemu sapa dengan para anak-anak panti dan memberikan sambutan sedikit pada mereka. Lalu sajangnim harus mengobrol sebentar dengan salah satu perwakilan dari Panti asuhan ini hanya untuk sekedar normalitas belaka. Dan Sajangnim bisa pergi setelah itu.. Namun kalau Sajangnim ingin berlama-lama juga tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mencela. Berlama-lama melihat sampah? Tidak, terima kasih.

"Sekarang sudah bisa dimulai?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Iya sajangnim. Mari saya antar masuk."

.

.

"Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih. Sebagai pemimpin perusahaan saya berharap bantuan ini bisa banyak membantu untuk keperluan Panti untuk kedepannya. " Dan akhir dari pidato tersebut disambut oleh tepukan riuh dari penghuni panti dan semua orang disana. Ketika Kyuhyun baru saja turun dari podium. Sesosok anak kecil menghampirinya dan membawa sebuah karangan bunga padanya. Kyuhyun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak kecil tersebut lalu menerima karangan bunga itu. Dan tak lupa Kyuhyun memberikan elusan lembut di kepala anak kecil itu.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh. Kyuhyun kembali berbisik pada asisten yang berada di sampingnya. "Sekarang apa lagi?" Tanyanya. "Seorang perwakilan dari panti ingin mengobrol dan mengucapkan rasa terima kasih secara langsung kepada anda."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti asistennya menuju. "Saya akan berada diluar Sajangnim. Perwakilan panti sudah ada di dalam." Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat. Jadi dia perlu memasang wajah ramah tinggal sekali ini saja kan di acara ini? Baiklah. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan bisa melihat seorang laki-laki sudah berada disana. Sosok itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya saat mendengar ia membuka pintu. "Selamat datang, Sajangnim." Sapa sosok itu dengan ramah.

Kyuhyun memasang senyumnya dan berjalan menghampiri orang tersebut. Untuk sejenak Kyuhyun melihat ada yang janggal pada orang di depannya itu. Tapi akhirnya dia memilih tak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati orang itu dan tak lupa Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. "Senang bertemu dengan anda." Balas Kyuhyun masih menjulurkan tangannya. Namun dahi Kyuhyun berkerut saat tak juga mendapati uluran tangannya disambut. Apa-apaan ini? "Apa saya tidak begitu berhak berjabat tangan dengan anda?" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sosok tersebut nampak memasang wajah bingung. "Maaf? Maksud anda?" tanyanya tak mengerti. "Saya sedang menjulurkan tangan kearah anda untuk berjabat tangan saat ini, tapi sepertinya anda tidak berminat." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Maaf. Saya tidak tahu kalau tuan sedang menjulurkan tangan pada saya. Maaf sekali lagi." Kali ini dahi Kyuhyun makin mengerut. Tidak tahu? Apa orang ini sedang bercanda? "Tidak tahu? Maksud anda?"

"Saya tidak bisa melihat, Tuan." Kyuhyun mengamati orang di depannya dengan terkejut. Buta maksudnya? Hell.. Bagaimana mungkin mereka menyodorkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa melihat kehadapannya untuk beramah tamah? Jadi apa maksud dari senyumannya yang ia berikan untuk orang ini tadi? Sia-sia saja.

"Ahh.. begitu ternyata. Saya minta maaf. Saya tidak tahu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh rasa bersalah namun ekspresi wajahnya tidak sama sekali terlihat seperti itu. "Baiklah.. silahkan duduk." Persilah Kyuhyun. Keduanya saat ini sudah duduk nyaman di sebuah kursi disana. Kyuhyun menatap sosok yang berada di hadapannya itu dengan wajah malas-malasan.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih atas bantuan yang perusahaan Tuan berikan pada panti ini. Dan terima kasih juga atas waktu yang Tuan luangkan untuk datang bertemu saya disini. Sungguh kehormatan yang begitu besar untuk panti ini dan saya." Kyuhyun tak bergeming mendengar ucapan tersebut. "Tak perlu sungkan. Sudah semestinya manusia hidup saling berbagi." Ujar Kyuhyun. Orang di depannya itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dan untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa orang itu.. manis.

"Dan.. bagaimana dengan karangan bunga yang anda terima? Anda sudah menerimanya kan? Apa anda menyukainya?" Kyuhyun melirik kearah karangan bunga yang masih ia pegang. Karangan bunga ini maksudnya? "Tentu saja. Ini sangat cantik. Terima kasih." Ujar Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan dilemparnya bunga itu ke atas lantai. Bahkan Kyuhyun mampu membeli bunga yang lebih mahal dan indah daripada itu. Bagi Kyuhyun.. Segala hal hanya perlu dibeli. Dan semuanya hanya butuh uang. Keindahan, kenyaman, dan kebahagiaan tergantung uang.

Pemuda manis tapi buta itu terus berbicara dengan sesekali Kyuhyun balas dengan kata-kata singkat. Kyuhyun dengan santainya malah memainkan ponselnya tampak tak peduli dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan. "Kyuhyun-ssi?" Kyuhyun melirik sejenak kearah orang itu saat untuk pertama kalinya ia menyebut namanya. "Ya?" balas Kyuhyun. "Entah harus berapa kali saya harus mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi anda harus tahu kalau kami begitu berterima kasih pada anda. Anda orang yang sangat baik."

Kyuhyun menatap sosok itu masih dengan ekspresi malas. Kenapa orang ini terlalu bertele-tele?

"Karangan bunga yang anda terima adalah salah satu bentuk rasa terima kasih anak-anak untuk anda. Mereka membuatnya sendiri. Dan mereka selalu berkata pada saya. Kalau mereka harus membuat karangan bunga yang begitu indah untuk anda. Karena bagi mereka, anda adalah sosok malaikat untuk mereka. Karena anda mereka bisa bersekolah." Sosok itu berdiri dan menunduk kemudian membungkukkan badan kearah Kyuhyun merasa begitu berterima kasih.

Kyuhyun memandang karangan bunga yang sudah tergeletak itu di atas lantai. Entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun merasa sedikit bersalah saat ini.

.

.

.

3 hari telah berlalu. Kyuhyun turun dari mobil mewahnya dan berjalan dengan langkah yang begitu percaya diri. Uang dan segala sesuatu telah ia miliki, jadi wajar saja ia begitu percaya diri. Saat ia berjalan melewati koridor gedung perusahaan miliknya. Karyawan yang bekerja disana tiba-tiba memanggil Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda itu berhenti dan menoleh.

"Maaf sebelumnya Sajangnim. Saya hanya ingin mengabarkan ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. Apa Sajangnim mau bertemu dengan orang itu atau tidak?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya untuk sesaat. Siapa? "Apa dia memberi tahu ada urusan apa dia denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Orang itu mengatakan dia adalah perwakilan Panti Asuhan yang diberi subsidi oleh Perusahaan. Orang itu masih berada disini. Dia sedang menunggu disana."

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tangan karyawannya dan berhasil mendapati seseorang yang 3 hari yang lalu ia temui. Ternyata orang buta itu. "Apa Sajangnim ingin menemuinya?" Suara karyawan itu kembali terdengar.

"Tidak. Bilang padanya kalau aku sibuk." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sudah pernah ia katakan sebelumnya. Ia sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang asing yang sama berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya. Ketika ia melewati sosok yang tengah duduk menunggu tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan sekilas.

.

.

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya saat sebuah suara nampak tertuju kearahnya. Dengan pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian ia berdiri dari duduknya dengan bantuan tongkat yang selalu bersamanya.

"Tuan, Cho Kyuhyun Sajangnim sepertinya tidak bisa bertemu dengan anda untuk hari ini. Beliau begitu sibuk." Sebuah suara sukses membuatnya mendesah kecewa. Sungmin memainkan jari jempolnya pada permukaan sebuah buku yang tengah ia pegang. Hari ini ia datang ke perusahaan dimana Direktur baik hati itu bekerja. Ia mempunyai urusan yang entah bisa dikatakan penting atau tidak. "Apa kubilang.. Direktur sepertinya pasti akan sulit ditemui. Kau saja yang keras kepala."

Sebuah suara membuat Sungmin makin kecewa. Dia datang bersama dengan temannya. "Dia begitu baik kemarin. Mungkin dia mau mempertimbangkan untuk menemuiku saat dia tahu bahwa aku kembali ingin bertemu dengannya, Kibum-ah."

Sosok yang dipanggil Kibum itu hanya memutar bola matanya. Mau baik atau tidak, yang namanya orang kaya pasti sibuk. Apalagi dia adalah seorang Direktur. "Jadi.. Kita mau apa sekarang? Pulang? Kau tahu tidak tadi aku terus-terusan me-reject telepon dari Donghae? Aku bisa taruhan kalau dia sekarang sedang ingin mencekikku karena membawa kakak tercintanya pergi entah kemana." Dumel pria bernama Kibum itu.

"Apa kau keberatan kalau kita tetap menunggu disini?" Mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Kibum menganga tak percaya. "Kau masih mau menunggu orang itu? Kau ini keras kepala sekali."

"Ini untuk anak-anak, Bum-ah. Aku tidak ingin mereka kecewa."

Kibum menatap Sungmin cukup lama. Dia nampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Araso.. Hanya 2 jam. Lebih dari itu, kita pulang. Setuju?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Setuju."

.

.

"Tuan, maafkan saya."

Kyuhyun menatap sosok paruh baya yang sedang berlutut di lantai ruangannya. Sudah lebih satu jam sosok itu bertahan disana dan terus-terusan mengucapkan maaf di depannya. "Keputusanku tidak berubah. Kau dipecat. Memangnya siapa suruh kau tidak masuk dua hari kemarin tanpa kabar?"

Wajah pria paruh baya itu nampak begitu pucat. "Anak saya sakit, Tuan. Saya harus menungguinya di rumah sakit. Istri saya sudah meninggal. Saya.. Saya..."

Kyuhyun kembali memutar bola matanya. "Itu urusanmu. Aku tidak tahu menahu. Jadi, cepatlah berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan ini. Kemasi barang-barang lalu hengkang dari perusahaan."

Kyuhyun menekan salah satu tombol telepon yang berada di atas meja dan tidak lama dari itu 3 orang tim keamanan muncul dan dengan satu anggukan dari Kyuhyun ketiga orang itu langsung menarik paksa lelaki paruh baya itu untuk keluar.

"Tuan. Tuan, saya mohon dengan kerendahan hati saya. Mohon jangan pecat saya Tuan. Putri saya masih kecil, dia butuh sekolah. Tuan!" Sosok paruh baya itu terus memohon dan menyembah Kyuhyun saat ketiga tim keamanan terus menarik tubuhnya paksa untuk keluar.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi yang tengah ia duduki saat sosok itu sudah pergi dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan kehidupan orang lain. Yang ia perdulikan hanyalah kontribusi dari orang lain untuk kehidupannya. Jadi jangan berharap bahwa Kyuhyun akan iba mendengar kisah hidup orang-orang yang menyedihkan. Dia tidak akan iba, tidak sama sekali.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari lift dengan tenang. Matanya terhenti saat mendapati sosok yang beberapa jam lalu ia lihat masih ada disana. Apa-apaan ini? Orang itu masih menunggunya? Mengharukan sekali, tawa Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati orang tersebut. Saat ini orang itu terlihat sendirian, seingat Kyuhyun tadi ia melihat seorang pria berada bersamanya. Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada lalu menatap sosok itu dengan serius. Dia masih berpikir, memangnya apa urusan orang yang tidak bisa melihat ini untuk menemuinya dengan begitu gigih terus menunggu seperti sekarang? "Menunggu seseorang?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin nampak merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lebih tegang saat ada seseorang yang berbicara padanya. "Ne. Apa anda tim keamanan?" Sungmin bertanya dengan raut cemas. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan orang di depannya.

Sedangkan itu, Sungmin masih belum mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia layangkan. Entah kenapa ia memiliki feeling bahwa orang di depannya itu adalah tim keamanan yang bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya pergi. "Hanya sendiri?" Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin melainkan kembali menanyakan sesuatu.

"Tidak, saya bersama teman. Teman saya sedang keluar sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu." ucap Sungmin. "Apa anda tim keamanan?" Sungmin kembali bertanya. Membuat Kyuhyun menahan tawa. Orang ini takut diusir ya?

"Bukan."

"Bukan?" Ekspresi Sungmin sedikit lebih santai. "Ya, bukan." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun merubah posisi kedua tangannya yang terlipat menjadi memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Aku Cho Kyuhyun."

Sontak saja ucapan itu membuat Sungmin reflek berdiri dan malah menjatuhkan tongkatnya. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang nampak begitu kaget. Matanya masih tertuju kearah Sungmin yang sedang berjongkok dan mencoba mencari-cari tongkatnya yang terjatuh. Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang masih juga belum berhasil mendapatkan tongkatnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Sungmin masih terus-terusan meraba-raba lantai untuk mencari tongkatnya. Pasti saat ini Tuan Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya aneh. "Ini.." Sebuah suara nampak begitu dekat dengan wajahnya dibarengi dengan tangannya yang menyentuh sebuah benda platik yang bisa ia pastikan adalah tongkatnya. "Te.. Terima kasih, Tuan." Sungmin menerima tongkat itu dari Kyuhyun dan beranjak berdiri. Kyuhyun tak menjawab ucapan terima kasih tersebut dan kembali bersuara. "Aku dengar dari karyawanku kau ingin menemuiku? Ada urusan apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sungmin buru-buru menyodorkan sebuah buku yang sedari tadi bersamanya. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya menatap benda itu. "Saya kesini untuk menyerahkan ini pada anda. Anak-anak panti sangat ingin memberikan ini pada anda. Ini adalah puisi dan lukisan yang mereka buat sendiri."

Kyuhyun hampir tertawa mendengar ucapan orang di hadapannya ini. Hanya karena benda murahan seperti ini ia rela menunggunya untuk bisa bertemu? Terkadang Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung dengan isi kepala orang-orang miskin. "Terima kasih." Kyuhyun mengambil benda itu dari tangan Sungmin. Namun saat itu juga Kyuhyun menangkap sosok lain disana. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mau bertemu dengan orang itu. Dengan cepat dan spontan Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk ikut dengannya agar bersembunyi.

"Ada apa? Apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" Sungmin spontan berteriak mendapati dirinya sedang ditarik. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya lebih banyak. Sebuah telapak tangan sudah menutup mulutnya. "Diam sebentar." Suara Kyuhyun bisa dirasakan dengan jelas tepat di depan wajahnya. Sungmin akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan pasrah mendapati telapak tangannya dicengkram oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin saat seseorang yang ingin ia hindari tersebut baru saja melewati tempat mereka bersembunyi. Sekitar 3 menitan ia menunggu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun tersadar kalau dia sedang membekap mulut seseorang. Dengan segera ia melepaskan telapak tangannya dari sosok itu.

"Ada apa?" Setelah mulutnya terbebas, Sungmin dengan cepat kembali bertanya. Kyuhyun yang sedang menundukkan kepala sembari menghela nafas lega pun kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, Kyuhyun baru tersadar bahwa jarak wajahnya dengan orang ini sangatlah dekat. Bahkan hembusan nafasnya saja Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya. "Kyuhyun-ssi?" Kyuhyun masih belum bergeming. Matanya masih belum ingin beranjak dari wajah yang berada di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menatap bola mata yang tepat berada di depannya. Bola mata yang pandangannya nampak begitu lugu dan tak berdosa. "Apa.. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa melihat?" Sungmin nampak bingung dengan topik yang baru saja Kyuhyun lontarkan. "Ne, saya tidak bisa melihat. Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin balik.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun merasa tidak ingin seseorang melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Bertahun-tahun ia sudah hidup di dunia dan dia dengan percaya dirinya memasang wajah angkuhnya di depan orang banyak. Dia tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresi kagum pada sesuatu melainkan orang-orang yang melihatnyalah yang menampakkan rasa kagum.

Tapi saat ini berbeda.. Entah kenapa dan ada apa. Kyuhyun merasa ia sedang mengagumi sesuatu. Dan itu untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

**Cont-**

**Fanfic KyuMin baru lagi. Berhubung mungkin OBJECT bentar lagi bakal sampai pada kata 'End' jadi saya nyoba bikin Fanfic penggantinya. Kayaknya FF ini bakal masih berputar pada genre Romance dan Hurt? Yah.. emang kayaknya bakal begitu. Tapi tidak menutupi kemungkinan kalau misalnya ff ini bakal berubah haluan(?) jadi genre Komedi. Tapi itu kayaknya bakal ga nyambung banget ama Konflik yang udh diperlihatkan di Chapter 1 ini –,-"**

**Cerita dari ff ini entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul waktu nonton Pretty Little Liars. Yang tau Serial TV ala amerika itu pasti tau apa sangkut pautnya ff ini dengan PLT.**

**Terima kasih yang udh baca.,. Ditunggu Review-nya ya teman-teman? **


	2. Chapter 2

Sungmin merasakan pergelangan tangannya semakin terasa dicengkram. Untuk beberapa saat ia bingung dengan kondisi yang sedang menimpanya saat ini. Kenapa Tuan Kyuhyun tidak juga melepaskannya? Dan kenapa ia menariknya seperti ini?

"Tuan.. Anda baik-baik saja?" mendengar suara tersebut membuat Kyuhyun berhasil menggerakkan bola matanya yang sedari tadi tidak bisa berpaling dari mata milik seseorang yang berada di hadapannya. Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Namun itu tidaklah lama hingga akhirnya ia bersuara. "Aku baik-baik saja." Dan ucapan yang keluar dari Kyuhyun itupun berbarengan dengan terlepasnya pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang sudah dicengkram begitu lama.

Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya dan bergerak menjauh. Sedangkan Sungmin sudah kembali bisa berdiri sendiri. Cukup lama kondisi berjalan hening. Sungmin nampak ingin bersuara dan Kyuhyun masih diam sembari menatap Sungmin dengan tajam. "Saya.. Saya pamit pergi." Sungmin berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun Kyuhyun tak menjawab ucapan Sungmin yang sedang pamit padanya.

Matanya masih menatap sosok itu dengan lekat. Sungmin yang merasa atau mengira Kyuhyun mungkin saja sudah pergi karena tidak ada balasan dari ucapannya barusan pun memilih untuk mulai melangkah. Sejujurnya saja ia merasa heran atas apa yang baru saja Tuan Kyuhyun lakukan dan kenapa dia menariknya seperti tadi?

"Siapa namamu?" Sungmin kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah suara yang tidak asing nampak berbicara padanya. Itu suara Tuan Kyuhyun. Jadi dia masih disana dan belum pergi? Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya berharap posisinya ketika berbalik akan pas dengan posisi Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Nama?" Tanya Sungmin untuk lebih meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Eum.. Nama. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin berpikir dalam diamnya. Jadi selama mereka mengobrol di panti asuhan kemarin Tuan Cho Kyuhyun belum mengetahui nama dari lawan bicaranya?

"Hey. Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

Mendengar suara tersebut kembali tertuju kearahnya membuat Sungmin kembali sadar bahwa Kyuhyun masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Lee Sungmin."

"Lee Sungmin?" Ulang Kyuhyun.

"Eum, Lee Sungmin." Jawab Sungmin sekali lagi namun dengan seulas senyum tipis.

.

**WINDOWPANE**

KyuMin © God

Story © Chizawa Lynch

Rated : T

~KyuMin~

Warning : Mungkin OOC, Typo, Gaje. dll.

Genre : Drama, Hurt & Romance.

Length : Chaptered.

.

Boys Love

.

Point of View : Author

.

0o0o0

Chapter 2

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dengan bantuan tongkat yang selalu bersamanya. Hidup 10 tahun dengan keadaan penglihatan seperti ini membuatnya terbiasa untuk lebih peka akan sekitar, tidak terkecuali pada keahlian untuk berjalan. Ia hanya perlu menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mengetahui kondisi yang ada di sekitarnya lalu mengikutinya.

10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bagi Sungmin. Melainkan itu waktu yang lama. Saat dihari dimana ia mengalami kecelakaan tersebut. Dan di hari itulah iya mendapatkan takdirnya. Sungmin hanya bisa mengurung dan berdiam diri. Ia tidak tahu kenapa hidupnya teramat buruk. Ia tahu betul kalau hidupnya tidak terlalu indah dibandingkan orang-orang di luar sana. Tapi meskipun begitu.. Ia masih ingin melihat dunia.

"Hyung?!" Sebuah suara yang sudah begitu ia kenal nampak tertuju padanya. Suara dari satu-satunya orang yang menjadi alasan Sungmin bertahan hidup di antara kegelapan. "Donghae-ah? Kau disini?" Tanya Sungmin kemudian.

Sungmin merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari bahunya dan dia yakin 100 % bahwa tebakannya tidak salah, ini Donghae. "Kibum meneleponku." Ujar Donghae sembari membawa Sungmin ikut berjalan dengannya. "Kibum? Wae? Dan.. Dimana dia sekarang? Tadi dia pamit entah kemana." Tanya Sungmin. Dia baru ingat tentang Kibum. Kemana orang itu?

"Dia bilang di telepon kalau ada sesuatu hal yang harus ia kerjakan dan itu mendesak. Jadi.. Dia menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu disini. Dan ngomong-ngomong.. Ada perlu apa Hyung berada disini?" Donghae bertanya.

"Hanya untuk hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Jangan dipikirkan. Dan oh ya.. Tidak apa-apa kau menjemputku seperti ini? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Ini jam makan siang.. Jadi jangan cemas." Donghae melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan menuju mobil lalu membuka pintu dengan cepat. "Ayo.. Aku akan mengantar Hyung pulang." Sungmin mengangguk sembari tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Di dalam mobil.. Sungmin memilih diam dan Donghae juga terlihat lebih fokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya. Sungmin kembali memikirkan Tuan Kyuhyun. Setelah dua kali bertemu dengannya. Sungmin bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Tuan Kyuhyun memiliki sifat yang agak sedikit kaku dan terkesan dingin. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia masih menganggap Tuan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang baik hati, ya setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Sungmin sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar sebuah nada dering sebuah ponsel berbunyi. Dan ia tahu persis itu nada ponsel adiknya. "Halo. Kibum-ah?" suara Donghae terdengar menyebut nama seseorang yang nyatanya adalah Kibum.

"Ya.. Hyung sudah bersamaku saat ini. Kami sudah berada di mobil. Wae?" Sungmin tersenyum mendengar percakapan yang bisa ia dengar dari Donghae. Dan dia tahu kalau Kibum sedang menanyainya. "Aku sudah tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi kalau Hyung pergi denganmu. Kau akan keseringan pergi dan menyuruhku menjemput Hyung.. Bagus kalau aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan.. Bagaimana kalau ada? Dan juga.. Berhentilah mengajaknya pergi ke tempat asing." omel Donghae membuat Sungmin menahan tawa. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mendengar balasan Kibum di sana.

"Apa? Kau sekarang mau bilang ini untuk menyelamatkan hidup orang lain? Aku paham maksudmu.. Dan aku tahu itu tanggung jawabmu. Tapi kalau kau menemani Hyung-ku dan kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian.. Maka kau akan membuat hidup Hyung-ku yang terancam tidak selamat." Dahi Sungmin mengerut. Kenapa percakapan mereka malah mengarah pada 'Keselamatan hidup seseorang' seperti ini?

"Araso.. Tenang saja. Aku ini bertanggung jawab. Kalau Hyung sudah bersamaku maka dia akan aman. Tidak seperti kalau Hyung denganmu. Dia akan terancam." Sungmin mendengar sayup-sayup suara teriakan dari ponsel Donghae. Kibum sepertinya baru saja meneriaki Donghae. Ada-ada saja mereka berdua.

Berbicara tentang Kibum. Pertama kalinya ia mengenal Kibum ialah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Bertepatan ketika musim semi. Ia ingat betul saat itu ia sedang berada di panti asuhan seperti biasanya. Karena hanya disana ia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit bermanfaat untuk orang lain. Dan entah bagaimana caranya ia sudah mengobrol dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba hadir disana, Kim Kibum. Orang itu bisa mencairkan suasana dengan begitu mudahnya. Bahkan Sungmin yang baru hari itu mengenalnya pun langsung merasa nyaman berbicara dengannya. Dan saat itulah ia merasa Kibum adalah sosok yang menyenangkan.

Untuk beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin bisa merasakan Donghae menepikan dan memberhentikan mobil. Sontak saja itu membuat Sungmin mengernyit heran. "Waeyo? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sungmin. Donghae melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu menoleh kearah Sungmin. "Hyung belum makan siang kan?" Tanya Donghae. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kenapa apanya? Tentu saja ayo makan. Aku juga belum makan siang. Jadi, ayo makan bersama."

"Kau belum makan?"

"Saat jam makan siang dimulai aku langsung mendapat telepon dari Kibum.. Jadi aku belum sempat makan siang.. Terkadang aku ingin menjitak kepala orang itu." Donghae kembali mengomeli Kibum yang entah sedang apa saat ini.

"Ya! Jangan mengomelinya. Aku yang memaksanya untuk menemaniku." Ucap Sungmin. Membuat Donghae menatap kakaknya serius.

"Lain kali jangan minta temani dia lagi.. Dia suka pergi tiba-tiba.. Lihat sendiri kan hari ini?"

"Lee Donghae.. Jangan terlalu seperti itu dengan Kibum. Mungkin memang dia sedang ada pekerjaan mendadak?"

"Justru karena tahu kalau dia selalu melakukan pekerjaan yang sering mendadak makanya aku cemas kalau Hyung pergi dengannya."

"Pekerjaan mendadak? Memangnya apa?" Donghae diam seketika. Ini terlalu jauh. "Eum.. Yah hanya pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu penting." Jawab Donghae. Ia masih perlu menepati janjinya dengan Kibum untuk tidak memberitahu pekerjaan laki-laki itu. Terkadang ia bingung.. Untuk apa dia merahasiakannya dari Sungmin? Memangnya pekerjaannya itu melanggar hukum hahh?

.

.

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada setir kemudi yang berada di hadapannya. Sudah 15 menit ia diam dan tak melakukan apapun. Dia masih memikirkan apa yang ia lihat tadi.. Setelah 10 tahun lamanya akhirnya ia melihat Lee Donghae lagi? Dan untuk apa orang itu berkeliaran di perusahaannya? Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika menyadari responnya tadi.

Sinting. Bagaimana mungkin ia memilih untuk bersembunyi dan ikut menarik orang buta itu bersamanya? Untuk apa pula ia bersembunyi? Untuk apa ia menghindari Donghae? Memangnya dia siapa?

Kyuhyun menjambak halus rambutnya dan mendesah entah kenapa. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap buku yang diberikan orang buta itu padanya tadi. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung mengambil buku itu lalu melihat isinya. Kyuhyun membaca dan melihat puisi-puisi maupun gambar-gambar yang ia bisa bilang tidak terlalu menarik itu dengan raut datar.

"Mereka terlalu suka membuang-buang waktu untuk hal yang tidak berguna." Ucap Kyuhyun masih melihat isi buku tersebut dalam tenang. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin memberikan sedikit kuliah untuk anak-anak disana agar lebih melakukan perbaikan mindset pada pola pikir aneh seperti ini.

_**TAP **_

Kyuhyun menutup buku itu dan membuka jendela mobilnya. Dengan cepat ia menjulurkan tangannya yang tengah memegang buku tersebut bersiap untuk melemparnya keluar. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya urung melakukannya. Kembali Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari jendela lalu kembali menutup jendela mobilnya.

_"Saya kesini untuk menyerahkan ini pada anda. Anak-anak panti sangat ingin memberikan ini pada anda. Ini adalah puisi dan lukisan yang mereka buat sendiri." _

Ucapan orang itu entah kenapa kembali muncul dan mengusiknya. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa risih. Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat buku itu hingga saat ini sejajar dengan wajahnya. Dan cukup lama ia nampak berpikir.

"Terserah. Bukan urusanku." Dan Kyuhyun pun melempar buku itu ke belakang hingga terjatuh di kursi penumpang dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

Sungmin mendengar suara tombol pintu apartemennya nampak sedang ditekan yang berarti Donghae baru saja pulang. Setelah suara pintu terdengar terbuka lalu tertutup. Sungmin bisa mengetahui kalau adiknya itu sedang berjalan kearahnya lalu duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Ya! Pergi ke kamarmu sana. Kenapa malah duduk disini?" Usir Sungmin.

"Sebentar saja. Aku hanya ingin menonton dulu baru nanti mandi." Jawab Donghae sembari merampas remote dari tangan Sungmin. Terdengar suara channel yang sedang digonta-ganti oleh Donghae dan itu membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan alis. Tadi ia baru saja menemukan acara tv yang sedikit menarik.. yah walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat tapi dia sudah merasa lebih dari cukup dengan hanya mendengarnya saja.

Sungmin yang memang tidak mau berdebat dengan Donghae akhirnya tidak mendesak Donghae agar mengganti channel seperti semula saat adiknya itu belum pulang beberapa saat yang lalu tadi. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya diam dan ikut mendengarkan acara tv yang sedang ditonton oleh adiknya tersebut.

"Hyung?" Disela-sela aktivitas menontonnya entah kenapa Donghae tiba-tiba memanggil Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin teralihkan fokusnya. "Apa?" sahut Sungmin. Tidak ada balasan dari Donghae untuk beberapa saat. Membuat Sungmin heran akan tingkah adiknya yang begitu aneh. "Donghae-ah? Kau tadi memanggilku kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

Sebenarnya Donghae tidak benar-benar menonton acara tv di depannya. Pemuda itu nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan terlihat jelas perubahan ekspresi yang begitu kentara di wajahnya. "Apa Hyung.. masih tidak ingin ke rumah sakit?" terdengar jelas nada bicara Donghae begitu hati-hati. Melihat ekspresi Hyung-nya yang sudah akan berbicara membuatnya dengan cepat kembali bersuara. "Hyung jangan salah paham.. maksudku.. bagaimana kalau kita konsultasi terlebih dahulu? Yahh.. Hyung tahu sendiri ini sudah 10 tahun dan.."

"Donghae-ah.." Potong Sungmin cepat. Membuat Donghae akhirnya menghentikan ucapannya. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak mau membahas mengenai hal itu lagi?" Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dan menghela nafas panjang. Sudah ia kira akan begini respon Hyung-nya.

"Seperti ini saja sudah cukup.. sudahlah." Lanjut Sungmin kemudian. Membuat Donghae terhenyak. Kalau kalian berpikiran bahwa ia tidak sama sekali berusaha untuk membuat Hyung-nya kembali mendapatkan penglihatannya maka kalian salah besar. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menyarankan dan mengajak kakaknya itu untuk ke rumah sakit agar membicarakan masalah matanya. Namun Sungmin terus menolak.

Donghae mendongak saat ia mendapati Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya seketika. "Sudah malam. Sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk tidur. Kau juga istirahatlah.. " Dan Donghae pun hanya bisa menatap tubuh Hyung-nya dengan sedih. Kalau bukan karena Hyungnya bersikeras untuk menggantikannya bekerja malam itu maka sudah dipastikan dialah yang akan kehilangan penglihatannya. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, Hyung-nya lagi-lagi menyelamatkannya.. menyelamatkan masa depannya.

Dan itulah yang membuatnya begitu bekerja keras untuk maju. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Hyung-nya dan dia masih ingin memberi perhitungan dengan pria itu.. Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap sosok yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang itu dengan ekspresi datar. Entah kenapa sejak hari itu ia selalu memikirkannya. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa terganggu. Ia bingung ada apa dengannya dan apa yang terjadi padanya hingga mesti merasa terganggu hanya karena kehadiran sesosok asing? Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.. apa ini kasus yang sama seperti saat ia SMA dahulu? Kalau ia sedang merasa terganggu dengan seseorang maka dengan 'mengganggunyalah' jalan keluarnya.

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang sedang duduk disana. Pemuda itu nampak tidak sendirian. Terdapat 5 orang anak kecil bersamanya kala itu. Anak-anak kecil disana terlihat sedang bermain dan bercanda pada satu sama lain. Dan itu membuat Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat memalingkan matanya dari sosok Sungmin. Ia merasa ada yang aneh padanya saat melihat senyuman itu. Kyuhyun menerka-nerka kembali perasaan seperti apa yang sedang ia rasakan ini? Dia begitu berharap bahwa perasaan ini tidak jauh berbeda dari perasaan terganggu yang seperti sering ia rasakan terhadap orang-orang miskin ketika semasa SMA dulu.

Tapi berulang kali ia menyangkal. Maka berulang kali ia akan sadar bahwa perasaan ini berbeda. Perasaan ini tidak seperti saat dulu ia merasa terganggu namun.. entahlah. Kyuhyun berpikir apa perlu ia membuktikannya sendiri? Apa perlu ia menggunakan metode-nya ketika SMA dulu untuk orang ini? Dengan cara 'mengganggu' apa mungkin itu akan membuatnya akan merasa jauh lebih baik?

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menekan sebuah nomor dengan cepat. Matanya masih menatap sosok disana dengan tajam. "Besok malam adalah perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan kan?" Kyuhyun nampak berbicara pada seseorang di seberang sana. "Aku ingin kau mengatur sesuatu untukku."

Kyuhyun diam untuk beberapa saat. Dia nampak berpikir.. apa perlu dirinya melakukan hal ini? "Berikan satu undangan untuk Lee Sungmin. Dan pastikan dia harus datang." Dan Kyuhyun pun menutup sambungan telepon itu dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Donghae memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah Hotel berbintang. Ia menatap bangunan itu dengan sedikit cemas lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya, " Hyung yakin bisa sendiri?" Tanya Donghae cemas. Sungmin memintanya untuk mengantarnya ke tempat ini. Ia bilang kalau dia diundang oleh perusahaan yang kemarin sempat membantu Panti Asuhan. Tapi bukan itu point-nya. Hyung-nya berbeda.. dia tidak bisa tenang kalau tidak menemaninya. Tapi sial dia ada rapat di kantor dan itu tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja. "Jangan khawatir. Aku janji akan bisa menjaga diri sendiri." Ucap Sungmin.

"Telepon aku kalau terjadi sesuatu? Araso?" Ucap Donghae. Dan itu membuat Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Araso. Tenang saja." Donghae turun dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. Sungguh! Ia sangat tidak tenang memikirkan Hyung-nya.

Setelah mendengar mesin mobil Donghae nampak menjauh. Sungmin pun dengan berhati-hati memasuki gedung. Ia meminta bantuan seorang karyawan hotel untuk mengantarnya ke tempat acara yang tertera di kartu undangan. Dan ketika ia sampai, karyawan hotel itu pamit pergi kepada Sungmin dan kini Sungmin berdiri sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Ia begitu tahu kalau dia tidak akan pernah bisa pergi ke acara seperti ini karena pada dasarnya ia memang berbeda dengan yang lain dan hanya akan menjadi pengganggu serta urusan orang lain. Tapi mengingat kebaikan hati perusahaan ini dan Tuan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merasa harus datang.

Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan itu begitu hati-hati. Suara ketukan tongkatnya nampak mencuri perhatian sebagian besar tamu undangan lainnya. Sungmin terus melangkah. Ia tahu dan begitu sadar kalau sekarang pasti sudah begitu banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya. Tidak terkecuali satu sosok yang berada disana.

Dari kejauhan.. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dengan mata yang menyorot begitu tajam. Ternyata orang itu benar-benar datang. Ia benar-benar tidak menduga bahwa orang buta sepertinya memiliki cukup nyali untuk datang ke tempat seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mulai mendengar bisik-bisik berisi komentar negatif untuk Sungmin. Tanpa ia duga ternyata sebelum dirinya yang memulai untuk menganggu orang itu nyatanya tamu lainnya sudah lebih dulu melakukannya. Nyaris semua mata dan perhatian kini terarah pada Sungmin. Pandangan merendahkan dan menghina sudah lebih dulu orang buta itu dapatkan.

Bahkan tak ayal para tamu disana dengan terang-terangan langsung mengatakan cemoohannya dengan suara yang begitu lantang dan tidak mungkin kalau Sungmin tak mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat gelasnya yang berisikan wine menuju mulutnya lalu menenggak cairan pekat itu masih dengan mengawasi sosok Sungmin yang sudah terlihat tidak nyaman. Kyuhyun hanya ingin memastikan rasa terganggunya kali ini sama dengan rasa terganggunya pada orang-orang miskin saat ia SMA dulu.

Hanya sampai ia merasa senang melihat Sungmin dipermalukan maka itu sudah lebih dari cukup dan dia akan berhenti menganggunya. Tapi sampai saat ini perasaan puas itu belum juga muncul dan malah perasaan yang entah bisa dikatakan bertolak belakang kini sedang ia rasakan?

Kyuhyun masih diam di posisinya dengan secangkir wine dan mata menatap Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu sudah pucat dan penuh rasa dipermalukan. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun sudah ingin menghentikannya namun egonya berkata lain. Sesaat ia meringis dan tak bisa percaya pada pemikirannya barusan. Kenapa juga dirinya harus repot-repot membantu orang itu dan melibatkan diri pada urusan orang asing?

_**PRAK **_

Sungmin terjatuh tanpa ia sadari. Saat ini semua orang pasti memandangnya aneh dan begitu menyedihkan. Dengan cepat-cepat Sungmin meraba-raba lantai untuk mencari tongkatnya. Namun belum sampai tangannya menyentuh tongkat miliknya.. seorang tamu yang iseng malah menendang tongkat itu hingga bergeser agak jauh dari posisi Sungmin.

Untuk pertama kalinya pandangan Kyuhyun beralih dari Sungmin menuju orang lain. Kyuhyun menatap wanita yang menendang tongkat itu cukup lama. Entah kenapa ia merasa harus bisa mengingat jelas wajahnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin dan kini mendapati seorang lagi yang dengan sengaja menumpahkan air minumnya ke atas lantai di dekat Sungmin terjatuh. Sungmin merasakan tangannya basah saat sedang meraba-raba lantai untuk mencari tongkatnya. Suara tawa terdengar bersamaan. Untuk sesaat akhirnya Sungmin sadar bahwa kini ia sedang menjadi bulan-bulanan banyak orang.

Sekuat tenaga Sungmin mencoba tampil kuat dan tidak terganggu sama sekali. Tapi manusia tetaplah manusia. Bahkan jika ia ingin kuat namun apabila kondisi begitu mengucilkannya maka tetap saja ia akan terlihat lemah.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu masih diam dalam posisinya. Ia tidak akan melakukan apapun. Ia tidak akan mengikut sertakan kehadirannya hanya sekedar untuk orang asing seperti Sungmin. Ia meletakkan gelas yang tengah ia pegang dan bersiap untuk melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Ia sudah tidak ingin melihat ketidakberdayaan orang buta itu. Namun baru dua langkah ia berjalan.. Sebuah suara sudah berhasil membuatnya menghentikannya langkahnya.

"Sungmin-ah.. berdirilah."

Semua orang terdiam. Kyuhyun yang sudah berniat pergi pun seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan Sungmin yang berada disana terhenyak. Sebuah suara yang nampak tak begitu asing menuju kearahnya. Membuat Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Sungmin bisa merasakan tangannya sudah kembali menggenggam tongkatnya atas bantuan orang yang berada di depannya itu.

Nampak terasa juga kini telapak tangannya sedang dilap oleh orang itu dengan sebuah sapu tangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" Suara itu bertanya padanya, dengan berbisik. "Aku.." Sungmin tidak bisa melanjutkan bicaranya karena entah kenapa tubuhnya bergetar karena merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan disini.

"Ayo.. kita pulang." Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan suara itu padanya. Dan entah kenapa airmata Sungmin malah mengalir. Sungmin berdiri dan langsung merasakan tangannya tengah digenggam.

"Orang ini kesini tadi bersamaku. " Suara itu kembali terdengar. Setelah mendengar ucapan itupun nyaris semua orang yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menunduk tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Berhubung dia bersamaku jadi kalau kalian menganggunya maka itu berarti kalian juga mengangguku." Atmosfer seketika berubah. Wajah kedua oknum yang melakukan 'bully' kepada Sungmin tadi nyaris pucat pasih nampak tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam di posisinya. Tidak.. ini aneh. Kenapa dia tidak bahagia sama sekali melihat Sungmin dipermalukan. Kenapa? Kenapa ini berbeda seperti apa yang ia harapkan?

Mata Kyuhyun masih terus mengikuti tubuh Sungmin yang sedang berjalan dengan sosok asing lainnya disana hingga sudah tak bisa terlihat lagi. Siapa orang itu tadi?

"Tuan Jang?" Kyuhyun memanggil asistennya yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Dia perlu tahu siapa dan apa kedudukan orang itu "Ya tuan?" sahut asistennya dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun kembali merubah ekspresinya menjadi angkuh. Matanya kembali menjadi gelap. " Siapa laki-laki itu tadi?" Tanyanya yang mengarah pada sosok yang membawa Sungmin pergi. Sosok yang dipanggil Tuan Jang tersebut nampak diam untuk beberapa saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Dia putra Dokter Kim." Jawab asisten yang dipanggil Tuan Jang tersebut kemudian. Membuat Kyuhyun kian mengerutkan dahinya."Dia tamu di acara ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "Ya tuan."

"Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Dia seorang dokter, sama seperti ayahnya." Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit lagi. Untuk apa seorang Dokter berada disini dan yang lebih anehnya malah menjadi tamu resmi. "Atas dasar apa dia diundang?" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan. Dia perlu tahu siapa orang itu dan apa latar belakangnya. Dan yang paling mengganggunya ialah kenapa dia bisa membawa Sungmin pergi bersamanya?

"Dia putra tunggal dari Dokter Kim atau lebih tepatnya pewaris utama Hospital Kingdom."

"Hospital Kingdom?" Ulang Kyuhyun. Nama itu terdengar tidak asing di telinganya.

"Ya, Hospital Kingdom. Kerajaan bisnis yang berjalan di sektor kesehatan nomor satu yang nyaris memiliki setidaknya nyaris 80% saham di setiap rumah sakit, klinik, bahkan apotik yang tersebar di seluruh Korea." Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya setelah mendengar ucapan dari asistennya. Konglomerat seperti itu kenapa bisa mengenal Lee Sungmin? Kyuhyun kian penasaran.

"Siapa namanya?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Untuk apa dia bertanya mengenai laki-laki yang membawa Sungmin tadi? Memangnya apa perdulinya?

"Tuan Jang?" nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih tinggi saat belum juga mendapat jawaban dari Asistennya itu atas pertanyaan yang ia layangkan. Sontak saja mendapati nada tinggi dari Kyuhyun membuat Tuan Jang terperanjat untuk beberapa saat. "Aku tanya siapa namanya? Siapa nama pria itu?"

"Namanya Kibum. Kim Kibum."

.

.

.

**Cont-**

Chapter 2 finally updated ^^

Makasih atas review teman-teman sekalian di Chapter 1 kemarin.. Cukup terharu(?) bacanya dan juga cukup merinding(?) baca sumpah serapah buat Kyu-nya *plak

Banyak yang pengen cepet-cepet Kyu-nya dapet karma ya? Iya.. saya juga pengen kok *tos bareng donghae* tapi emang klo mau bikin Kyu dapet karma ya mesti bikin Tuan Cho ini jatuh cinta dulu ama Sungmin kan ya? Baru dah tuh karmanya bakal datang.

Tapi tenang.. Kayaknya ga lama lagi si Tuan Cho yang tampan ini akan bertekuk lutut buat Sungmin. Kan udah ada tuh tanda-tandanya yah walaupun secuil hehe..

Sekali lagi makasih buat review-nya.. Review lagi ya? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Semua pasang mata bergantian menatap kedua sosok yang melintas begitu terburu-buru itu. Kibum masih berjalan dengan langkah cepat sembari menarik tangan Sungmin yang berada di belakangnya. Ekspresi wajah pemuda Kim itu nampak memerah dan keras. Dan Sungmin yang juga berada disana bisa merasakan emosi Kibum yang sedang tersulut. Untuk beberapa saat langkah keduanya berhenti dan tidak lama kemudian Sungmin bisa mendengar suara alarm mobil yang baru saja dibuka kuncinya.

"Masuklah." Suara Kibum kembali terdengar setelah beberapa saat dan membuat Sungmin berjalan memasuki mobil itu dengan bantuan Kibum tentunya. Setelah ia sudah duduk di dalam tidak lama kemudian ia juga mendengar pintu lainnya ikut terbuka dan ia merasakan kehadiran Kibum disana. Sungmin mendengar helaan nafas Kibum sesaat setelah pemuda itu memasuki mobil. Kibum memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Sungmin bersiap untuk melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang sudah berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya.

"Kenapa bisa kau ada disana?" Tanya Kibum to the point. Ia menatap sosok Sungmin yang masih diam di sebelahnya. Sedangkan itu Sungmin sudah akan membuka suaranya namun suara Kibum kembali terdengar. "Apa kau sadar sedang dimana sekarang?"

Sungmin sadar kalau saat ini Kibum sedang marah padanya. Pemuda itu akan marah apabila ucapannya tidak didengarkan. "Apa Donghae tahu kau kemari? Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Kibum cepat membuat Sungmin juga menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Donghae tahu karena dia yang mengantarku." Jawab Sungmin. Kibum menatap tak percaya atas ucapan Sungmin. "Dan dia membiarkanmu begitu saja?" Nada suara Kibum kembali naik. Sungmin mendengar tombol ponsel yang sedang ditekan dan dia mulai paham sedang apa Kibum saat ini, dia akan menelpon Donghae.

"Jangan marah padanya.. Dia sedang bekerja dan sulit untuk ditinggalkan." Cegah sudah beberapa kali Donghae dan Kibum saling melempar teriakan hanya karena dirinya. Mendengar ucapan Sungmin, Kibum menurunkan ponselnya lalu kembali menatap Sungmin. "Dan kau masih ingin pergi sendirian setelah tahu Donghae tidak bisa menemani? Otakmu.. " Kibum menghentikan ucapannya. Sungguh.. Dia teramat kesal saat ini.

"Dan sedang apa kau disana? Ada perlu apa? Dan siapa yang mengajakmu?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya frustasi. Kibum sangat marah sepertinya. Sungmin menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya. "Orang itu adalah sosok dermawan yang memberikan bantuan pada Panti. Jadi kupikir.."

"Kau pikir kau harus menerima undangannya karena merasa tidak enak karena dia sudah banyak membantu? Tapi setidaknya kau pikirkan kondisimu sendiri." Kibum memegang kepalanya bertanda pusing. Ia teringat dengan dua orang yang memperlakukan Sungmin seperti orang rendahan tadi. Dan untuk sesaat ia merasa perlu mengurusnya.

"Sungmin.." Panggil Kibum.

"Wae?" Kibum melirik Sungmin lalu melanjutkan bicaranya. "Kau tunggu disini sebentar.. Aku perlu mengurus sesuatu." Dan sebelum Sungmin balik bertanya. Kibum sudah melesat keluar dari mobil.

.

.

**WINDOWPANE**

KyuMin © God

Story © Chizawa Lynch

Rated : T

~KyuMin~

Warning : Mungkin OOC, Typo, Gaje. dll.

Genre : Drama, Hurt & Romance.

Length : Chaptered.

.

Boys Love

.

Point of View : Author

.

0o0o0

Chapter 3

.

Kibum kembali naik menuju tempat dimana pesta tadi berlangsung. Langkahnya terlihat begitu tidak sabaran. Dan setelah rasanya sudah sampai, ia terpaksa menghentikan langkah dan mengernyit mendapati ruangan itu sudah sepi.. Tunggu.. Apa-apaan ini? Ia kembali mencerna ingatannya. Ia masih ingat betul dimana pesta tadi digelar lalu kenapa sekarang bisa seperti ini? Kemana para undangan yang lain?

"Tuan.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang staff menghampiri Kibum. Membuat Kibum menoleh. "Apa Tuan membutuhkan sesuatu?" Staff itu kembali bertanya. Kibum kembali memandangi ruangan kosong itu dengan bingung. "Pestanya.. Aku rasa tadi disini ada pesta?" tanya Kibum tidak begitu jelas namun staff itu bisa mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Kibum.

"15 menit yang lalu pesta sudah dibubarkan."

"Dibubarkan?" kini kerutan di dahi Kibum bertambah. Kenapa dibubarkan? Apa karena insiden Sungmin serta kedatangannya tadi? Tapi mustahil itu bisa dijadikan penyebab.

"Ya, Presdir menyuruh pesta untuk dibubarkan." Kibum masih tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir orang yang menyelenggarakan pesta ini. Kibum berterima kasih kepada staff itu lalu beranjak dari sana. Sejujurnya saja ia tidak mengenal siapa orang itu dan bagaimana rupanya. Dia datang ke pesta ini hanya karena ayahnya yang menyuruh. Untuk beberapa saat Kibum kembali berusaha mengingat-ingat namanya. Ayahnya sempat mengatakan kalau orang itu masih sangat muda dan sebaya dengannya. Jujur, Kibum begitu terpukau dengan karir cemerlang orang tersebut. "Tunggu dulu.. Namanya siapa.. Aku hampir mengingatnya." Kibum berceloteh sepanjang langkahnya hingga pada akhirnya setelah beberapa saat memutar otak ia berhasil menemukan sebuah nama dalam ingatannya.

"Cho.. Kyuhyun?" Dan sebuah nama berhasil diingat oleh Kibum.

.

.

Dua sosok itu nampak bergetar di bawah tatapan Kyuhyun. Sudah lebih 15 menit mereka berdua berdiri disana dan sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara. Satu sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik nampak menyeringai. Melihat orang-orang terintimidasi hanya karenanya membuatnya merasa menggenggam kemenangan.

"Kau.." sontak kedua orang itu mengangkat kepalanya saat suara Kyuhyun terdengar. "Kau putri Tuan Oh kan?" salah satu dari kedua sosok disana dengan pelan mengangguk. Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedang duduk bersandar dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Sampaikan pesanku pada ayahmu sepulang dari ini.." Wajah wanita yang sedang diajak Kyuhyun bicara itu mulai memucat. "Silahkan cari sponsor lain dan hubungan kerja perusahaan ayahmu dengan perusahaanku sudah berakhir."

"Tuan.. Tapi.."

"Keluar." Satu kata itu sudah berhasil membungkam wanita tersebut. Dan kali ini Kyuhyun menatap sosok lainnya disana. "Kau putra Tuan Cha? Apa kau tahu akibatnya apabila perusahaanku menarik semua bantuan yang sudah diberikan pada perusahaan ayahmu?"

"Tuan.. Saya mohon." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan sosok itu. "Ternyata kau sudah mengerti maksudku dengan cepat." Kyuhyun kembali merubah ekspresinya menjadi dingin. "Perusahaan ayahmu akan bangkrut kalau aku melakukannya, dan kabar buruknya adalah.. Aku akan benar-benar melakukannya."

Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun langsung menekan salah satu tombol di telepon dan kembali 5 tim keamanan muncul lalu menyeret kedua orang disana. Kyuhyun memutar kursinya menghadap jendela. Dia benar-benar akan menyingkirkan orang-orang yang membuatnya merasa terganggu. Tidak terkecuali kedua orang yang tadinya menganggu Sungmin saat pesta. Entah mengapa, ia merasa begitu terganggu melihat Sungmin diperlakukan sedemikian rendahnya seperti itu.

.

.

"Jadi.. Hyung sudah tahu pekerjaanmu dan latar belakangmu?" Donghae menatap Kibum yang sudah berada di apartemennya. Setelah mengantar pulang Sungmin yang sudah tertidur kini sampailah Kibum disini. "Eum.. Kurasa sudah saatnya dia tahu."

"Bagaimana responnya? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?" Kibum menggeleng. "Dia hanya diam saja. Dan respon seperti itu ternyata lebih buruk dari yang kupikirkan." Donghae mengangguk paham. "Hyung mungkin sedikit shock.. Apalagi kau menyembunyikannya selama 3 tahun."

Kibum mengernyit mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ia tertunduk lemah dan menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tahu aku takut dia memandangku sebelah mata kalau tahu aku adalah Dokter." Kibum kembali berbicara. "Dokter adalah cita-citanya sedari kecil seperti yang kau pernah katakan dan dia harus berhenti dari sekolah kedokterannya di tahun keduanya di Universitas karena kecelakaan itu. Dan ditambah lagi dengan semua kejadian buruknya bermula di rumah sakit ketika ia divonis kebutaan.. Setiap aku mulai memancing segala hal mengenai rumah sakit.. Dia mulai diam lalu pergi. Dan menurutmu bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku Dokter?" Kibum berbicara panjang lebar. Donghae kembali mengingat hari itu. Satu hari dimana semuanya bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi Hyungnya.

"Dan sampai saat ini aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sungmin tidak mau dioperasi.. Dia bisa kembali melihat. Dia ada kesempatan.. Tapi kenapa.." Kibum tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Sungmin.

Sementara itu Donghae yang juga berada disana dan mendengar apa yang baru saja Kibum katakan pun nampak merenung. Bertahun-tahun Donghae begitu terobsesi dengan pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan uang agar ia bisa membiayai Hyungnya untuk operasi. Dan ketika ia sudah meraih karir cemerlangnya dan bisa sampai pada titik karir yang sangat menakjubkan bagi seseorang anak yang hanya menghabiskan masa kecilnya di Panti. Malah Hyungnya yang tidak mau.

"Dan kau.. Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Setidaknya kau bisa memintaku untuk menemaninya ke pesta itu!" Kibum kembali meneriaki Donghae. Donghae diam sesaat. "Maaf, aku lupa."

Kibum menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Lupa? Yang benar saja! "Kalau kau melihat apa yang orang-orang kaya itu lakukan pada Sungmin pasti kau akan naik pitam!"

"Kau juga orang kaya Kibum-ah." interupsi Donghae. Membuat Kibum mendelik tajam pada Donghae. "Aku berbeda." ujar Kibum. Pemuda Kim itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Oh ya.. Aku penasaran akan satu hal." Ucapan Kibum membuat Donghae menoleh.

"Kau tahu kalau Sungmin kesana karena undangan dari orang yang menyelenggarakan pesta itu?" Donghae tidak bergeming. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Donghae kembali. "Kau tahu.. Sungmin dipermalukan disana. Dan aku pikir tidak mungkin orang itu tidak melihatnya." Ekspresi Donghae berubah keras. Brengsek!

"Apa dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah? Bagaimanapun juga Sungmin kesana karena undangannya." Lanjut Kibum. Donghae terdiam sejenak sembari menyembunyikan ekspresinya dan setelah rasanya ia sudah berhasil mentralisir emosinya kembali ia berbicara.

"Kau pikir orang itu melihat Hyung dipermalukan saat itu?" Tanya Donghae tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Jari-jari tangannya mulai sibuk dengan sebalok rubik. "Tapi Donghae-ah.. Aku dengar orang itu masih muda dan sudah menjadi Presiden Direktur di kerajaan Bisnis Korea. Tidakkah dia menakjubkan?"

Donghae masih belum mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat seulas senyum mengejek dari wajahnya saat mendengar ucapan Kibum. Namun senyum itu tidaklah bertahan lama, ia lebih memilih untuk fokus pada rubik yang berada di tangannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi rubik ini untuk menunggu kata sempurna. "Dia sangat hebat.. Aku benar-benar merasa takjub." Ujar Kibum lagi.

"Tidak juga." jawab Donghae. Membuat Kibum mendelik. "Tidak juga?" ulang Kibum. Pemuda Kim itu menatap temannya itu penasaran. "Donghae-ah.." panggil Kibum lagi.

"Eum?" Balas Donghae hanya dengan berdehem. "Apa kau mengenal orang itu?" Donghae masih fokus pada rubiknya. "Orang itu? Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae. Donghae memutar deret vertikal salah satu rubik disana lalu.. "Cho Kyuhyun.. Kau mengenal orang itu?" Ketika warna rubik itu sudah selaras. Pertanyaan Kibum membuat pandangan Donghae nampak menggelap. Pemuda itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan mengamati taman hiburan miliknya dengan ditemani setidaknya 5 orang bawahannya. Hari ini kebetulan adalah jadwalnya untuk memeriksa taman hiburan yang juga merupakan salah satu aset berharga bisnisnya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan jumlah pengunjung di akhir pekan seperti hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Matanya menyapu segala sesuatu yang berada di hadapannya. Meneliti kalau-kalau ada hal aneh yang menganggu penglihatannya. "Untuk sementara semuanya berjalan stabil Sajangnim." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Pemuda itu begitu teliti dan gigih apabila sudah berurusan dengan pekerjaan. Namun untuk seketika ada sesuatu membuatnya berhenti. Kyuhyun menangkap sesosok yang akhir-akhir ini begitu mencuri perhatiannya sudah berada di hadapannya. Sedang apa orang itu disini?

"Tuan Jang?" panggil Kyuhyun. "Ya Tuan?" Asisten kepercayaan Kyuhyun tersebut dengan cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja memanggilnya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih belum juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang berada disana.

"Bantuan untuk panti asuhan itu.. Di samping bantuan pendidikan. Apa perusahaan juga memberikan kupon bermain di Taman bermain ini kepada panti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah takdir. Ia tahu kalau ini semua sudah diatur karena keterkaitan perusahaan dengan panti asuhan itu. Ini hanya bentuk kebetulan yang tercipta karena campur tangan manusia. Tapi, kenapa dirinya harus terus-terusan melihat orang itu?

"Iya tuan.. Apa tuan merasa keberatan? Kalau begitu saya bisa menyuruh seseorang untuk memutuskan bantuan."

"Tidak perlu." Kyuhyun dengan cepat menjawab. Matanya masih menatap sosok yang bisa dibilang berada di tempat yang cukup jauh dari rombongan panti itu. "Kalian bisa pergi." Ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Membuat Tuan Jang bingung. "Maaf Tuan?" tanyanya ulang. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pria paruh baya itu. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Dan bawa mereka semua pergi. Aku ingin sendirian." ucap Kyuhyun final dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sosok Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di dekat pagar yang menjadi pembatas antara sebuah jembatan dengan kolam kecil disana. Pemuda Cho itu pun mengambil posisi berdiri sekitar 1 meter dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap sosok Sungmin yang masih diam disana. Bukankah orang ini tidak bisa melihat? Tapi kenapa dia malah dengan nyamannya berdiri di tempat seperti ini dan terlihat nampak menikmati pemandangan.

Kyuhyun masih belum melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya terlihat memperhatikan Sungmin dan memilih untuk diam. Kyuhyun tidak tahu ada apa pada orang di sampingnya ini? Kenapa seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya menatapnya seperti ini? Kenapa dia selalu bertemu dengan orang ini? Kenapa juga dia harus pusing memikirkan hal ini?

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Apa kau melihat sesuatu?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun dengan tenangnya memulai pembicaraan. Membuat Sungmin merubah ekspresinya menjadi kaku. "Ne?" Respon Sungmin seketika. Pemuda manis itu kini telah merubah ekspresi kaku tersebut menjadi ekspresi yang cukup menarik.

"Kau.. Benar Lee Sungmin kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Mendengar bahwa seseorang yang tengah berbicara padanya itu menyebutkan namanya entah kenapa membuat Sungmin sedikit lega.

"Ne.. Itu nama saya.. Tapi.. Siapa anda?" tanya Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun." jawabnya cepat dan singkat. Membuat Sungmin terkejut dan buru-buru membungkukkan tubuh memberi salam. "Oh annyeonghaseo, Tuan Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun tak membalas salam dari Sungmin dan pemuda itu malah kembali menanyakan hal yang pertama kali ia tanyakan pada Sungmin tadi. "Jadi, kenapa kau tersenyum?"

Sungmin nampak bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Maksud Tuan?" ulang Sungmin. Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Sungmin betul-betul. Dilipatnya tangannya di depan dada. "Apa pertanyaanku sulit?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar dingin entah kenapa Sungmin merasa tidak enak. Apa mungkin ia sudah membuat kesalahan?

"Aku tanya lagi, kenapa kau tersenyum?" Kyuhyun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Sedangkan itu, Sungmin perlahan nampak akan membuka mulutnya. "Angin.." satu kata itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Angin? Kenapa angin?" Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah di hadapannya. Dan ketika bibir itu melengkungkan seulas senyum tipis.. Ia terpaku.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua bola mata Sungmin dengan begitu lekat. Bahkan sinar mata itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa.. Entahlah, dia sulit mengartikannya.

"Karena angin membawa suara-suara para pengunjung lainnya hingga bisa sampai di telinga. Dan saya bisa mendengar kalau mereka mengatakan kalau pemandangan disini begitu indah.. Jadi.. Saya merasa.."

"Dan kau merasa kalau sudah melihatnya secara langsung hanya dari ucapan-ucapan pengunjung lain?" potong Kyuhyun. Sungmin diam sejenak namun kemudian ia mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

Menjadi seseorang yang telah kehilangan penglihatannya selama bertahun-tahun membuat Sungmin menggantungkan 'hidup'nya hanya pada suara-suara. Dan hal itu tentu saja tidak bisa luput dari peran angin.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sungmin. Ia mengamati pemandangan di hadapannya sekitar 30 detik lalu kembali melirik Sungmin. "Pada arah jarum jam yang menunjukkan angka 2 dari posisimu.. Disana ada pohon mapple. Dan jumlahnya ada sekitar 5 pohon.."

Sungmin tertegun mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan itu Kyuhyun yang mendapati raut bingung dari Sungmin pun dengan cepat menjelaskan maksudnya. "Kau bilang sedang mendengar sesuatu tentang pemandangan disini dari orang-orang kan? Jadi, aku sedang memberitahumu bagaimana keadaannya. Apa kau tidak mau tahu bagaimana pemandangannya? Kalau iya, jadi aku akan menggambarkannya dengan suara." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin. Pemuda itu menyapu pandangannya pada segala hal yang bisa matanya tangkap.

"Kalau kau melihat ke bawah jembatan maka kau akan melihat deretan bunga teratai yang baru mekar tengah mengapung di atas kolam." Sungmin merasa matanya mulai memanas. Entah kenapa perlakuan Kyuhyun ini membuatnya kian terharu. Orang ini, benar-benar seperti malaikat. Cho Kyuhyun sungguh seperti malaikat. Semua perbuatan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun memang terlihat sederhana, namun itu begitu membuat Sungmin terharu.

Lambat laun Kedua sudut bibir Sungmin membentuk seulas senyum lebar ketika mengetahui maksud dari Kyuhyun. Dengan mantab ia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri lalu mulai berpikir untuk mengikuti maksud dari Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan warna cat jembatan ini?" Kyuhyun menoleh saat Sungmin bertanya padanya. Sepertinya orang ini sudah paham maksud Kyuhyun dan entah kenapa itu membuat Kyuhyun mengulum senyum tipis. "Eum.. Warna cat ini merah terang." jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk dan kemudian kembali bertanya. "Bagaimana dengan langit? Apa cerah atau sedikit mendung?"

Kyuhyun menadahkan wajahnya menghadap langit. Terik sinar matahari membuat matanya memicing. "Sangat cerah. Sangat biru, sangat silau." jelas Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menoleh kearah Sungmin. "Dan sangat indah." lanjut Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih menatap Sungmin.

_**KRING **_

_**KRING **_

Kyuhyun manatap sumber suara dan ketika mendapati sebuah sepeda tengah melaju membuat Kyuhyun spontan menarik Sungmin kearahnya. Sungmin yang belum sama sekali siap itupun hanya bisa berpegangan pada bahu Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun masih memegangi pinggang Sungmin.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun merasa waktu sedang berhenti. Lagi-lagi mata Sungmin berhasil membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Sungmin perlahan melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Dia bermaksud untuk bergerak menjauh namun ia tidak bisa karena Kyuhyun sedang menahannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mencoba salah satu wahana disini?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dalam posisi yang sama. Ekspresi Sungmin kembali terlihat bingung. "Tapi.." Sungmin menggantung ucapannya.

"Denganku.. Kau akan mencobanya denganku. Bagaimana?"

"Ne?"

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Gondola terlebih dahulu. Dan kemudian setelah itu menuntun Sungmin untuk masuk. Sesampai di dalam Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih tempat duduk yang saling berhadapan. "Ini dimana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Gondola.. Kau tahu Gondola? Ya semacam kereta gantung." Jawab Kyuhyun tenang membuat Sungmin menganga. "Kereta Gantung?" Ulang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dan duduk sembari menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. "Eum.. Dari sini lebih banyak pemandangan. Jadi kurasa kau akan suka." Lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun mendapati ekspresi murung dari Sungmin. "Dan aku yang akan menggambarkan pemandangan dari sini untukmu, jadi jangan khawatir." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat setelah mendapati raut murung Sungmin.

Sungmin masih diam. Melihat tidak adanya respon yang muncul membuat Kyuhyun frustasi. "Wae? Kau tidak suka?" Kyuhyun kian mengernyitkan dahi saat itu. Apa? Apa dia melakukan hal yang salah?

"Anda baik sekali. Kenapa anda begitu baik pada saya?" Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Kenapa dia begitu baik padanya? Kyuhyun tercenung, bahkan dia saja tidak tahu jawaban apa yang pantas dia katakan untuk pertanyaan yang diajukan Sungmin.

.

.

"Dari sini kau bisa melihat kincir angin di sebelah utara. Lalu di sebelah kincir angin ada roller coster." Kyuhyun terus berbicara. "Dan juga dari sini kau bisa melihat seberapa luas taman hiburan ini. Semua isi taman hiburan bisa terlihat dari atas sini."

"Oh ya.." Kyuhyun menoleh. Ia terdiam saat melihat Sungmin sedang tertidur sembari bersandar pada dinding. Kyuhyun bingung mau bagaimana saat ini. 15 menit ia berbicara dan orang ini tidur?

Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan memilih untuk terus duduk diam. Matanya menatap Sungmin yang sedang tertidur dengan nyaman di hadapannya. Pemuda Cho itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan mulai memandangi Sungmin. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Dan menatap keluar Gondola. Sebentar lagi Gondola ini akan berhenti dan sampai. Tapi harus bagaimana? Apa dia perlu membangunkan Sungmin?

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari pintu Gondola yang mereka tempati sudah terbuka dan itu menandakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Namun Kyuhyun terlihat tidak menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya. Fokusnya masih tertuju pada Sungmin. "Tuan.. Waktunya sudah habis. Anda bisa keluar sekarang." Suara seorang karyawan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersadar. Kyuhyun menoleh menatap karyawan yang sudah berdiri tepat di ujung pintu.

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?" Kyuhyun melempar tatapan tajamnya kepada karyawan itu. Dan Karyawan yang mendapati tatapan seperti itupun mulai menciut. "Maafkan saya Cho Sajangnim. Saya hanya ingin memberitahu kalau waktu sudah habis." Kyuhyun kembali meluruskan wajahnya sehingga menatap Sungmin lagi, mengabaikan karyawannya yang sudah mulai cemas akan tindak lanjut pekerjaannya.

"Dan.. Apa kau buta?" Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin yang sedang tertidur namun ucapannya sudah bisa dipastikan masih mengarah pada karyawan itu. "Maaf Tuan?" Karyawan itu tidak paham atas apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Aku tanya apa kau buta? Kau lihat kalau dia sedang tidur kan?" Karyawan itu melirik sesosok asing yang baru ia lihat itu. Apa maksud Tuan Cho adalah orang yang sedang tertidur ini?

"Kau masih mau bekerja disini?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat tubuh si Karyawan menegang dan tanpa aba-aba sekalipun ia langsung menjawabnya. "Tentu Tuan.. Saya masih ingin bekerja disini." Karyawan itu langsung berseru. Dia benar-benar terlihat begitu takut.

"Kalau kau masih mau bekerja disini, setelah ini jangan banyak bertanya." Karyawan itu memasang raut bingungnya. Namun untuk sesaat dia tidak perlu bertanya apapun lagi pada Direkturnya itu kalau dia ingin terus bekerja disini. "Baik Tuan, saya akan melakukannya sesuai perkataan anda."

Kyuhyun kembali melirik sosok Sungmin. Karyawan itu menatap sosok Direkturnya itu dengan lekat. Sebenarnya siapa sosok asing ini? Kenapa Tuan-nya itu sampai-sampai memandanginya sebegitu.. Lembutnya?

"Jalankan saja." Suara Kyuhyun berhasil menyentak Karyawan itu. Sontak saja dirinya yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu pun mulai membuyarkan segala macam spekulasi yang sudah ia rangkai di dalam kepala.

"Jalankan saja?" Karyawan itu kembali mengulang ucapan yang baru dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menyewa gondola ini untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Jadi, jangan hentikan Gondola ini. Dan jalankan saja."

.

.

**[ EPILOG]**

"Anda baik sekali. Kenapa anda begitu baik pada saya?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun tertegun dan kehilangan fokusnya. Sementara itu, Sungmin masih belum mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Membuatnya kembali berbicara. "Sungguh beruntung seseorang yang begitu anda cintai sekarang atau suatu saat nanti."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan cukup tertarik dengan bahan pembicaraan Sungmin. "Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya." Ujar Kyuhyun datar. Membuat Sungmin menyunggingkan senyuman mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Hanya belum kan? Pasti nanti akan ada. Dan orang itu sangat beruntung." Kyuhyun melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela. Beruntung? Tentu saja orang itu akan beruntung, Kyuhyun memiliki segalanya.

"Aku rasa orang yang kau sebut beruntung tadi tidak akan seberuntung seperti yang kau katakan." Ujar Kyuhyun masih menatap pemandangan dari luar jendela Gondola.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Entahlah.. Aku hanya merasa begitu." Kyuhyun kembali menoleh menghadap Sungmin. "Dan kau.. Bagaimana denganmu? bagaimana dengan orang yang sedang atau akan kau cintai?"

Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap raut murung dari wajah putih Sungmin. Ada apa? Apa pertanyaannya salah? "Saya rasa dia tidak akan beruntung karena saya cintai. Bahkan dia akan lebih tidak beruntung lagi kalau dia mencintai saya." Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghelanya dengan begitu berat. "Saya buta.. Menurut anda.. Apa yang bisa dibahagiakan dengan kondisi seperti ini?" Pemuda manis itu masih mencoba untuk terlihat tersenyum. "Jika suatu saat nanti saya mencintai seseorang saya akan memilih untuk merahasiakannya. Dan jika suatu saat nanti ada seseorang yang mencintai saya, saya akan memilih untuk melepasnya. Karena dia berhak menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik." Kyuhyun masih diam tak banyak berbicara. Pemuda itu hanya terus memandangi sosok yang berada di hadapannya dengan serius. "Jadi, kau lebih memilih untuk melepaskannya daripada memilikinya?" Kyuhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan Sungmin yang mendengar jelas pertanyaan itu pun memilih untuk segera menjawabnya.

"Hanya karena saling jatuh cinta, bukan berarti bisa saling memiliki, kan?" Sungmin menjawabnya. Kyuhyun tertegun. Entah kenapa muncul setitik ketakutan mendengar jawaban itu.

.

.

.

Cont-

Chapter 3 Update! Oke oke.. Itu saya sok-sok-an pake epilog-epilog segala di ending wakssss.. Itu efek You Who Come From The Star =,= yg udh nonton tuh drama pasti ngerti XD Epilog disini maksudnya adalah kejadian yang ga diceritain di dalam cerita 'inti' dan malah diceritain di ending kemudian disebut epilog XD saya masih belum bisa move on dari Do Min Joon ama Song Yi. Dan yang lebih gereget itu waktu tau drama ini mau dibikinin sinetron di indo. Mana Nikita Willy ama Morgan lagi =,= saya seketika kejang-kejang.

Oke abaikan keluh kesah di atas.. Chapter ini gimana? Apa ada hal-hal yang mulai terjawab? KyuMin momentnya udh banyak belum? T.T Dan maaf buat yg nungguin OBJECT update.. Ff itu lagi-lagi nge-stuck jd daripada ceritanya gaje mending saya tahan sampe idenya keluar. Berhubung ide lebih ke FF ini jd saya mutusin buat lanjutin ff ini dulu. Maaf ya.. Dan buat yg tanya-tanya di review kemarin.. Nih aku coba bales/jawab ya..

**Tanggapan Review :**

TifyTiffanyLee - Kyuhyun disini jangan digigit tp ditendang aja 0.o Alasan Kibum nyembunyiin siapa dia udh dijawab di part ini.. dan kehidupan HaeMin disini udh jauh lebih baik dari 10 tahun yang lalu kok ^^

minnie kyumin - Chapter 3 udh update nih.. gimana kira-kira? ^^

KS – Lah kenapa merinding waktu Kibum muncul? Dia bukan hantu kok *plak Kibum ama Sungmin aja? Beneran mau? *smirk OBJECT ngadat, sobat T.T

Zora Fujoshi - Udah lanjut nih ^^

.37 - Kibum bukan dokternya Sungmin kok, kebetulan aja dia Dokter.

1307 - Cinta segitiga? Hmm gimana ya? Oke deh dibikin cinta segitiga XD

SMyLee - Silahkan dibaca

ButtCouple 137 – Kyu lagi galau + perang batin jadinya dia kayak lagi berkecamuk dan ga jadi deh bantuin Sungmin hohoho

trytofindlieta - Donghae tau kok klo itu perusahaannya Kyu, di part ini kayaknya jelas :D

HeeKitty – Wah makasih udh suka ama ff ini.. dan alasan Kibum nyembunyiin siapa dia udh terjawab di part ini kok

Park Heeni – Kibum selalu manggil Sungmin dengan Sungmin kok ga ada manggil Sungmin dengan Hyung.. baca perlahan-lahan lagi ya ^^

Ria – Makasih reviewnya ya cantik.. ini lanjutannya udh ada.

Zen Liu – Karmanya udah ga lama lagi kok datengnya *evillaugh

Maximumelf – ayo yang banyak lagi nebak-nebaknya hehe

Fuji – Iya, Kyu emang niatnya mau bikin malu Sungmin tp dia malah tambah pusing.. ini udh ada lanjutannya

– KiHae? Kayaknya ga ada

Yefah – Waduh.. Klo Kyu kecantol Sungmin gimana dong? Sungmin imut sih XD

Fhea – Next Chapt udh dating nih ^^

nova 137 – Kyu emang sifatnya udh pengen digorok dari lahir di ff ini.. dan tenang aja.. Donghae pasti bakal melakukan pembalasan dengan cepat :p

cloudsKMS – Kibum dokter.. dan mau Kyu biar cepet2 suka ama Min? oke oke XD

PrinceJoy – Saya juga ga tega bikin Min di bully T.T maafin saya.. iya orang baik pasti banyak yg ngebelain

hanazawa yui – Mau Kyu atau Hae yang menang? :p

Rumi – Sungmin menderita terus ntar ffnya ga tamat-tamat dong *plak pasti bakal ada timbal baliknya kok.. ada kalanya Kyu 'hancur'

L 137 – Ayo didoain biar Kyu cepet cinta ama Sungmin.. klo gitu Kyu cepet2 dapet karma *smirk

NR – Kibum jadi orang ketiga KyuMin.. Anti mainstream XD

Sera Lee – waduh mau jambak Kyu? Jangan dong.. ntar Kyu tambah ganteng *eh?

– Kyuhyun belum terlalu sadar ama perasaannya, itu bener :)

SazkiaSiwonestELF – Makasih udh suka.. tetep baca ya?

pumpkinsparkyumin - orang-orang yang ngebully sungmin udh duluan Kyu cincang kok ;p

.1 – Waduh sampe menitikkan air mata :')

nanda 0404137 – Tuh jawabannya udh ada di chapter dua ini.

hyuknie – klo bales dendam buat berdarah-darah kayaknya nggak.. tp ga tau yg lain XD

– Donghae udh tau tuh klo hyungnya dipermaluin di pesta.. responnya? Silahkan identifikasi sendiri di chapter ini ^^

binbing – Donghae bukan gigolo kok.. kok bisa mikir sampe kesana? Haha.. sayang banget.. HaeMin disini udh ga semiskin dulu kok

shflynie – Kibum jatuh cinta ama Sungmin? Dipertimbangkan :)

kyuminsaranghae – Makasih udah review :)

– sama.. saya juga sebel ama Kyu di ff ini

5351 – lanjutannya udh ada nih :)

Cywelf – udah dilanjut nih :)

Harukahzy – Wah belum gereget ya? Saya ga bisa bikin yg gereget-gereget emang T.T

hyun lee – Ga ada KiHae disini :)

143 is 137 – Love kibum too XD

Kang Dong Jae – Karma is comingggggg XD

.96 – Iya, Kyuhyun udh ada rasa kok tp itu nyadarnya kelamaan :)

Aey raa kms – udah ada nih chap lanjutannya :)

Kyumin joyer – Senjata makan tuan.. saya suka perumpaan itu hehe.. makasih udh review :)

KYUMINTS – waduh bakiak mushola dibawa-bawa haha.. pengen ikutan juga lah saya ngelemparin si Cho XD

atika 3424 – Udah lanjut nih ^^

babychoi 137 – Bentar lagi kok Kyu bakal 'sujud' ke Ming :p

. 581 – udah dilanjut nih :)

AnitaDwi – Tenang.. kyu udh suka kok ama Ming XD

Sissy – Kibum emang kerennnnnnnn

adhe kyumin 137 – Klo donghae disana.. entah bakal terjadi apa hmmmm

Qiqi – Donghae udh tau kok.. :)

chepta chaeozil : Makasih udh review ya :)

ayysimpson – terima kasih udh suka *terharu

Eggyuming – alasan Kibum ga bilang siapa dia ke sungmin udh dijawab di chapter ini ya :)

abilhikmah – Amin.. semoga Kyu dimaafin ama Donghae :)

Cho Na Na ; Kyu sungguh tega.. bener katamu. Dan untuk Object ama babble tetep tungguin ya :)

GaemGyu 137 – kali ini pake Kibum dulu.. Jungmo udh kebanyakan job dia di ff KyuMin haha

ipechhpumpkins _ karma Kyuhyun udh di depan mata :)

Ranny – Aminnnnnnn

reaRelf – Sungmin masih ngganggep Kyu itu malaikat.. ga tau aja dia klo Kyu itu devil *plak

jieyoopark 137 – Udah dilanjut ya.. Objectnya nyusul :)

mita sarang-MIN – Klo Kibum ga jadi orang ketiga itu tandanya dia udh ama saya hahahaha *dibekep

LauraRose14 – Sini aku bantuin dorong Kyu ke laut XD

gorjazsimba alasan Kibum menyembunyikan identitasnya udh dijawab di part ini ya.. OBJECT masih ngadat nih.. doain biar lancar ya T.T

kyumin pu Thank you :)

stalkyumin Kibum jd org ke3? Hmm entahlah XD

Guest – Makasih :)

ELLE HANA – Kibum uke bakal disimpen dulu.. mau jd saingannya Kyu soalnya hehe

Voice 13Star – Makasih udb review ;)

Guest – KyuMin akan bersatu! Hidup KyuMin

Heldamagnae – Kyu udh terjerat :)

zeroduck – Kibum bukan dokternya Sungmin kok :)

danactebh – udh dilanjutnya nih ^^

melsparkyu – Donghae ga kerja ama Kibum kok.. ntar bakal dijelasin apa pekerjaan Donghae :)

ShinJiWoo 920202 – Kayaknya just KyuMin deh :)

Gyumina - Udh update ^^

ChoLee KyuMinie - Sungmin bisa melihat Kyu kok.. tapi nanti :)

Kyuminnimine – Kyu bakal dapet balasan kok :)

Chanz – Gimana dengan Chapter 3 ini? Masih pengen bunuh Kyu nggak? Kayaknya masih ya.. soalnya belum juga tobat hehe

MingKyuMingKyu - AMINNNNN

Dina LuvKyumin - Udah lanjut ^^

137 Makasih ;)

iciici 137 Makasih banyak :)

Ncie gyuminglove – Kyu emang pantes dipites 0.o

KMchuuu – KyuMin happy ending :)

Lianharyeong9 Kyu udh mulai galau dgn perasaannya sendiri :)

Ayu Fitria II Karakter Kibum disini emang 11 12 dengan Kibum yg di Too Bad.. tp gak bakal segeje di Too Bad hehe btw.. love u toooooooo

KyuMin ELF - Iya Donghae udh sukses :)

Mayu ChoLee - Update-an udh datang :)

Lee'90 Makasih udh review ya :)

Chikyumin Kyu disini emang nyebelin :)

kimteechul Nado saranghaeeeeeee

93line Ngira yesung ya haha? Tp ternyata Kibum ^^

Cho MeiHwa AMIN

Sarle nih udh di-next ^^

Minge-ni – Kibum kayaknya dibikin bakal suka ama SUngmin deh hehe

Fariny – Kyu emang menyebalkan di ff ini XD

Cho Miku – Keep reading ya ?

Guest Kyu emang babo -,-

Cho Min Hwa wah udh karmanya dalam bentuk apa itu kayaknya masih rahasia XD

Okalee Makasih ;)

leefairy Kyu emang bakal dikasih pelajaran kok ^^

Adhiella Lee – Wah Kyu aslinya ga sejahat ini kok.. dia sungguh baik dan rendah hati *eaaa OBJECT ditungguin aja ya :)

Lia Tasliyah1 Jangan copot dong

HeePumpkin 137 * lempartisutoiletsebanyakbanyaknya

Ajolbada – Kehadiran Kibum bikin salah ngira semua haha.. iya ternyata Kibum, bukan Siwon kok :)

Udh diupdate nih :)

ninjacouple - Kyuhyun bakal dibikin kasihan banget loh nanti di ff ini.. lebih kasihan dari Sungmin malahan.. jadi tenang aja.. Iya sama-sama sayang. Ini chapter 3-nya udh update :)

Nahhh.. Udah semua aku jawab tuh yg pada nanya di part kemarin.. Btw.. Maaf ya klo update-nya ngaret.. Saya emang klo update fic suka ngaret+lama.. Banyak efek emang yg mendasari.. Mulai dari tugas kuliah sampe ide yg belum ada. Dan akhir2 ini kondisi badan lagi ngedrop banget T.T tapi makasih banget loh bagi yg masih nyempetin baca apalagi ngasih review.. Itu bikin terharu banget

Oke.. Saya tunggu review-nya ya.. Setelah baca ini apa yang ada di kepala kalian tentang Kibum, Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuhyun berdiri diam di suatu ruangan yang memiliki jendela yang terbilang besar. Matanya menatap dari kejauhan entah apapun itu. Dari ruangan yang berada di lantai 13 ini dirinya bisa dengan begitu jelas melihat seisi taman hiburan. Dari mata telanjang pun seseorang akan merasa takjub melihat maha karya kekayaannya. Kyuhyun sudah tidak memiliki keinginan apapun lagi. Dunianya terasa datar dan begitu lurus. Disaat seseorang dengan begitu gigih meraih cita-citanya dengan segala usaha. Dirinya hanya perlu duduk diam lalu berkata apa yang sedang ingin ia pinta.

Terkadang ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Setiap manusia yang hidup pasti memiliki alasan kenapa dia harus bertahan hidup. Setiap manusia yang hidup pasti memilki sesuatu yang ingin ia raih selama ia hidup. Semuanya perlu alasan.. Namun sampai saat ini dirinya masih belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus hidup? Kenapa dirinya harus bertahan hidup? Untuk orang yang ia sayangi? Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa orang yang ia sayangi. Orangtuanya? Dia nyaris tidak ingat kapan terakhir mereka saling bertatap muka. Atau mungkin dirinya hidup hanya untuk mengolah harta-harta yang entah sampai kapan baru akan habis ini?

Kyuhyun sadar betul kalau kehidupannya tidak semenakjubkan orang-orang diluar sana. Bahkan ketika harus menceritakan suatu pengalaman yang berarti pun dirinya bingung. Dunianya berbeda. Hidupnya berbeda. Hanya satu yang bisa ia banggakan, hartanya.

"Sajangnim?"

Kyuhyun sedikit bergeming dari posisinya ketika seorang pegawainya muncul. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Ini tentang pemuda yang bersama Sajangnim tadi."

Kyuhyun masih diam dan untuk beberapa saat ia akhirnya membalikkan badan. "Ada apa? Apa dia sudah kau antar?" Kyuhyun melangkah menuju sofa berwarna coklat disana kemudian mendudukinya. "Ya. Ada seorang teman yang menjemputnya. Kami bisa memastikan kalau orang yang datang itu benar-benar temannya." Pegawai itu membuka catatan kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana tersebut dan nampak sedang mencari sesuatu. "Nama orang itu.."

"Cukup. Kau boleh keluar." potong Kyuhyun cepat. Mendengar perintah yang tidak bisa dibantah itu keluar dari Kyuhyun. Dengan patuh pegawai itu menunduk hormat lalu pamit keluar.

Setelah hanya tinggal dirinya yang berada di ruangan besar tersebut. Kyuhyun pun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Dirinya tidak perlu tahu bahkan tidak ingin tahu siapa nama orang yang menjemput Sungmin karena baginya itu bukan urusannya. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk bertemu dengan orang itu dan sebagainya. Kyuhyun merasa ini hanya salah satu bentuk rasa penasarannya pada Sungmin. Dan dia pikir sudah lebih dari cukup ia bertemu dengan orang itu dan sebaiknya tidak perlu bertemu lagi.

"Hanya karena saling jatuh cinta, bukan berarti bisa saling memiliki, kan?"

Kalimat itu kembali muncul di kepalanya. Saling memiliki? Saling jatuh cinta? Kyuhyun seharusnya tertawa terbahak-bahak saat pemuda itu mengucapkannya. Seharusnya ia menertawakan kalimat konyol tersebut saat itu juga. Tapi kenapa hingga saat ini pun ia merasa aneh. Kenapa saat kalimat itu keluar.. dirinya hanya bisa terdiam dan duduk terpaku?

Kyuhyun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Bagaimana bisa orang asing seperti itu mampu mempengaruhi suasana hatinya hingga sebegini dalamnya?

**.**

**.**

**WINDOWPANE**

**KyuMin © God**

**Story © Chizawa Lynch**

**Rated : T**

**~KyuMin~**

**Warning : Mungkin OOC, Typo, Gaje. dll.**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt & Romance.**

**Length : Chaptered.**

**.**

**Boys Love**

**.**

**Point of View : Author**

**.**

**0o0o0**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

"Kau masih marah ya?" Kibum melirik sosok Sungmin yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Sudah 10 menit ia dan Sungmin duduk terdiam di bangku panjang ini. Ketika ia datang untuk menjemput Sungmin di sebuah taman hiburan dan bahkan perjalanan pulang dengan menaiki mobil pun Sungmin tidak begitu banyak bicara. "Sungmin-ah.. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu." Kibum menatap Sungmin dan merasa bersalah.. "Aku.."

"Jangan seperti ini lagi." Potong Sungmin cepat. Kibum mengerjapkan matanya dengan relaks kali ini. "Kau tidak marah?" tanya Kibum. "Untuk apa aku marah? Pekerjaanmu kan mulia, seorang Dokter." Sungmin berujar dengan cepat namun untuk dua kata paling akhir. Kibum bisa mendengar nada suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Inilah sebabnya ia tidak memberitahu Sungmin apa pekerjaannya. Sungmin akan kembali mengingat cita-citanya yang telah hancur itu dengan ekspresi yang bisa membuat Kibum merasa sedih. "Kau benar-benar tidak marah?" Kibum kembali mengulang. "Tidak. Sudah kukatakan memangnya untuk apa aku harus marah?" Sungmin kembali bersuara. Pemuda manis itu sukses membuat kedua sudut bibir Kibum naik dan memperlihatkan senyum yang begitu manis. Kibum menarik nafas lega, sejak Sungmin mengetahui pekerjaan dan latar belakangnya entah kenapa ia merasa cemas. Ia begitu cemas mengenai interaksi mereka suatu saat nanti. Dan hari ini akhirnya dirinya bisa bernafas lega karena Sungmin baru saja berkata bahwa ia tidak marah.

"Hahh~ aku lelah sekali." Sungmin terlonjak kaget merasakan sesuatu yang baru saja berada di bahunya. Untuk beberapa saat ia begitu terkejut, dan setelah menyadari bahwa ini hanyalah Kibum yang sedang menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya. Sungmin pun kembali tenang. "Kau benar-benar ahli dalam membuat suasana hati seseorang kalang kabut." Kibum kembali bersuara. Mendengar ucapan Kibum membuat Sungmin mengernyit. "Apa katamu?" tanya Sungmin tidak terima.

"Aku pikir kau tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi.. Aku takut sekali." Ujar Kibum. Pemuda yang memiliki senyum yang begitu menawan itupun dengan perlahan menutup matanya. "Kibum-ah.. Aku.."

"Jangan bicara lagi, aku mau tidur. Aku lelah sekali." Kibum dengan cepat memotong ucapan Sungmin. "Lelah? Seberapa lelah?" Tanya Sungmin. "Hari ini aku baru saja menyelesaikan 3 operasi besar. Aku butuh tidur."

"Kalau lelah kau seharusnya beristirahat. Kenapa malah berada disini denganku?" Jawab Sungmin sebal. Kibum terdengar berdecak kesal saat itu. "Hanya untuk mengingatkan, kau yang menelponku dan minta jemput, Min." Sungmin terdiam mendengar perkataan Kibum. Benar juga. "Tapi kau bisa menolaknya kan? Bagaimanapun kau harus istirahat kalau benar-benar lelah."

Kibum membuka matanya dan menegakkan kepalanya yang berada di bahu Sungmin dan duduk dengan benar kali ini. "Seharusnya begitu.. Tapi aku merasa gelisah dan cemas memikirkan tentang kau yang marah. Jadi kurasa aku perlu bertemu denganmu. Dan juga.. Aku mencemaskanmu. Kenapa kau bisa ditinggal sendirian di taman hiburan? Memangnya kau punya urusan apa sehingga bisa memisahkan diri dari rombongan?" Kibum memandang Sungmin tajam. Dia merasa Sungmin baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dan juga.. Saat ia datang tadi.. Kenapa begitu banyak orang-orang yang berdiri menjaganya? "Aku rasa aku terlalu menikmati suasana taman saat itu jadinya malah lupa waktu."

Kibum mengerutkan dahi. Dia masih belum begitu puas dengan jawaban Sungmin. "Tapi.."

"Dan juga Kibum-ah.. Tidakkah kau terlalu berlebihan?" Kalimat yang baru saja akan keluar itupun sontak harus kembali ditelan oleh Kibum saat Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku senang kau mencemaskanku. Tapi setidaknya kau tidak perlu terus menerus menjagaku. Kau juga harus memikirkan kehidupanmu. Aku tidak mau karena terlalu terpaku padaku kau malah mengesampingkan urusanmu sendiri." Kibum melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandangi Sungmin yang baru saja berbicara panjang lebar. "Kita hanya teman.. Dan tidak seharusnya kau harus menjagaku 24 jam. Tidak ada alasan untuk kau cemas seperti ini padaku."

"Apa mencemaskan seorang teman harus memiliki alasan?" Tanya Kibum. Pemuda itu memiringkan posisi duduknya dan menumpukan sikunya pada sandaran kursi, menatap Sungmin yang berada tidak jauh di hadapannya. "Lalu, haruskah aku mengencanimu?"

Ekspresi Sungmin seketika berubah saat mendengar ucapan Kibum. "Mwo?" Kibum yang masih menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi datar itupun langsung menyela. Dia benar-benar geli melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin. "Bercanda.. Kau pikir aku mau dengan orang cerewet sepertimu? Kau juga jelek."

Sungmin membuka mulutnya tak habis pikir. "Ya! Kau mau mati hahh?" Sungmin langsung melayangkan tongkatnya dan menodongkannya pada posisi yang ia pikir dimana Kibum berada. Kibum yang masih tertawa geli pun untungnya dengan cepat menahan tongkat itu.

"Asal kau tahu saja.. Saat sekolah dulu.. Banyak sekali yang mengejarku. Bisa-bisanya kau mengataiku jelek?" Ujar Sungmin. Kibum masih saja tertawa dan makin membuat Sungmin kesal. "Kau masih tertawa? Ya Kim Kibum!"

Kibum dengan susah payah menghentikan tawanya lalu menggiring tongkat yang ditodongkan Sungmin padanya agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Aku bercanda.. Bagaimana bisa kau percaya saja pada ucapanku? Sekali lihat saja sudah bisa disimpulkan kalau kau itu tidak jelek. Tidak sama sekali."

Kibum mengambil alih tongkat Sungmin lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin kemudian kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin. "Aku perlu memegang tanganmu agar tidak memukul kepalaku." Sungmin tidak bereaksi apapun saat Kibum kembali bersandar padanya. "Aku pinjam bahumu untuk 30 menit saja. Aku benar-benar lelah. Untuk kali ini aku serius." dan Kibum pun benar-benar tertidur dengan bersandar pada Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum simpul.

.

.

Donghae menatap layar besar di hadapannya. Sebuah layar yang mempertontonkan presentasi mengenai project baru yang akan dilakukan oleh Perusahaan tempat dirinya bekerja. Semua mata dengan serius menatap paparan sang penyaji yang berdiri di ruang rapat itu. Sebagai seorang kepala divisi salah satu bagian di perusahaan ini. Maka Donghae juga harus ikut serta dalam project besar ini.

Layar itu terus berubah-ubah layaknya film dokumenter. Hingga suatu saat sebuah gambar perusahaan yang begitu terkenal beserta Direkturnya pun terpampang disana. "Saingan kita kali ini adalah Perusahaan C & K."

C & K. Perusahaan itu terdengar tidak begitu asing di telinganya. Dan juga sosok yang ada di layar itu pun juga begitu Donghae kenal. Membuat Donghae tersenyum tipis. Cho Kyuhyun.. Nama itu begitu tak terlupakan.

**[ Flashback ]**

_Donghae meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja. Ia melirik nama kontak yang ada di layar kemudian dengan cepat mengangkatnya. "Halo Kibum-ah? Ada apa?" Ujar Donghae cepat. Pemuda Lee itu masih nampak serius dengan dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya. "Mwo?" Seketika semua pekerjaannya terpaksa dihentikan saat telinganya mendengar ucapan Kibum di telepon. "Kalau kau sibuk kenapa masih mau menemani Hyung? Kau benar-benar.." _

_Donghae memutar bolamatanya mendengar alasan Kibum disana. "Operasi? Sekarang Hyung dimana? Biar aku yang jemput.." Donghae segera menutup teleponnya lalu beranjak keluar. Ketika di perjalanan ia terus-terusan merenung dan memikirkan banyak hal. Untuk apa Hyung-nya bisa ada di perusahaan itu? _

_Donghae turun dari mobilnya dan segera masuk ke dalam gedung. Diedarkannya matanya pada seisi sudut ruangan untuk mencari kakaknya. Hingga akhirnya matanya terpaku saat menatap kakaknya dengan seorang pria yang begitu ia benci semasa hidupnya tengah berdiri saling berhadapan. Namun untuk sesaat seperti menyadari kehadirannya.. Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin untuk bersembunyi. Donghae mengikuti kemana arah Kyuhyun menyeret kakaknya. Dari kejauhan ia mendapati bahwa itu benar-benar Kyuhyun dan kakaknya, Lee Sungmin. Untuk sesaat Donghae kehabisan kata-kata melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan perlahan Donghae berjalan mendekati tempat persembunyian Kyuhyun dan kakaknya. Namun ketika ia berjalan ia hanya bisa melewatinya begitu saja. Donghae tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang juga disana ada Sungmin. Donghae merasa telapak tangannya mulai dingin. Ia menyentuh dinding dan bertumpu disana. Tangannya terlalu bergetar saat melihat sosok itu. Kyuhyun.. Dan Sungmin? Apa yang terjadi di antara kedua orang itu? Donghae kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lagi. Dan saat itu juga ia melihat pandangan yang begitu langka tengah diperlihatkan Kyuhyun.. Dan itu hanya karena menatap Sungmin, kakaknya. _

**[Flashback End]**

Donghae kembali menatap layar besar di hadapannya itu. Mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin saat itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa menemukan titik lemah bocah arogan itu untuk pertama kalinya. Dan.. Kenapa titik lemah itu harus berkaitan dengan Hyung-nya?

Saat ia mengantar Hyungnya ke sebuah pesta beberapa hari yang lalu juga ia sudah mengetahui siapa dalang di balik itu, tentu saja bocah brengsek tersebut. Ia merasa begitu berat mengantar Hyungnya kesana.. Ia takut kalau Kyuhyun akan berbuat hal yang bisa membuat Hyung-nya malu dan ternyata itu benar.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, perusahaan kita harus bisa memenangkan tender ini. Walaupun saingan kita adalah C & K." Suara penyaji yang berada di depan sana kembali menyita perhatian Donghae. "Tuan Lee Donghae.. Apa anda sanggup memegang tugas besar ini?" Semua mata dewan direksi terarah padanya. Pemuda Lee itu diam sejenak hingga akhirnya Donghae berdiri dari kursinya dan tersenyum simpul. "Saya akan bekerja keras untuk project ini.. Semua usaha akan coba saya kerahkan. Mohon dukungannya." Ucap Donghae diakhiri dengan bungkukkan sopan pada seisi peserta rapat. "Dan lagi pula.. Saya dan Direktur C & K saling mengenal."

Sontak saja seisi ruangan itu terpengarah mendengar ucapan Donghae. "Mengenal? Maksud anda?" seorang dewan bertanya. Membuat Donghae tersenyum penuh arti. "Kami berasal dari SMA yang sama."

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk tenang sembari memainkan ipad di dalam mobil mewahnya. Sesekali pandangannya melirik kondisi yang ada di luar mobil. Senyum licik terpatri dari salah satu ujung sudut bibirnya saat menatap pemandangan disana.

Saat ini dirinya beserta rombongan anak buahnya tengah berada di salah satu panti asuhan di daerah pinggiran Seoul. Panti asuhan ini berbeda dengan panti asuhan dimana dirinya bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin kemarin. Kyuhyun duduk nyaman dan tersenyum puas. Hari ini ia sudah memutuskan untuk menghancurkan tempat ini tanpa berbekas. Dengan melibatkan beberapa lembar uang ia sudah mendapatkan lisensi untuk mengambil alih tempat ini.

Pandangan Kyuhyun sedikit bergeser pada sosok wanita paruh baya yang baru muncul disana. Sinar mata pemuda Cho itu sedikit meredup kala melihat sosok itu. Namun sedetik kemudian sinar mata itu sudah kembali pada kedudukan semula. Kyuhyun memandang tajam sosok yang baru muncul itu dengan serius. Tahukah kalian apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lihat saat ini? Bisa-bisanya wanita itu meneteskan airmata hanya karena bangunan rendahan ini? Bisa-bisanya wanita itu memohon dengan berurai airmata di hadapan anak buahnya yang sedang melakukan penggeledahan saat ini?

Telapak tangan Kyuhyun mengepal dengan sendirinya. Dirinya benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir wanita materialistis di depan sana? Setelah menjualnya pada laki-laki yang ia sebut 'ayah' dulu, wanita itu menangis hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini?

Kyuhyun sangat membenci wanita itu. Orang miskin hanya akan menyerahkan segalanya demi uang, tidak terkecuali anaknya sendiri. Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan dan kehabisan begitu banyak darah pun dulu, wanita itu tidak datang untuknya. Bahkan untuk meneteskan airmata pun mungkin dia tidak mau. Dan sekarang.. Hanya karena Kyuhyun akan menghancurkan Panti Asuhan ini.. Wanita itu malah menangis seperti orang rendahan disana? Dunia, hebat sekali.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan tergesah-gesah. Bunyi ketukan antara tongkatnya dan jalan terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Saat ia menerima sebuah panggilan dari Bibi Kim.. Dengan cepat ia menuju tempat ini. Sungmin sangat terkejut ketika ia mendengar suara isak Bibi Kim ketika menelponnya tadi. Dan menurut kesimpulan yang ia kumpulkan sendiri. Rasanya ini berkaitan tentang hutang panti asuhan yang merupakan milik bibi Kim pada sebuah perusahaan.

Sungmin berhenti melangkah ketika telinganya mendengar suara bibi Kim yang nampak bergetar dan terdengar begitu memohon pada seseorang. "Bibi.. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sungmin langsung. Mendengar seseorang bertanya. Sontak Bibi Kim yang mendengar pun langsung menghambur kearah Sungmin. Wanita paruh baya itu nampak tak kuasa membendung tangisnya ketika melihat Sungmin. "Mereka akan mengambil alih panti ini.. Mereka ingin menghancurkannya." ujar Bibi Kim.

Sungmin begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Bibi Kim. Menghancurkan? Lalu bagaimana nasib anak-anak disana? Sungmin tak bisa berkata-kata tentang masalah ini. Dan keputusan awal yang dia ambil ialah menyuruh Bibi Kim untuk masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam dan untungnya dipatuhi oleh wanita itu.

"Permisi.. Tuan-tuan.." Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan suaranya dan nampak sedang ingin berbicara pada orang-orang yang sedang akan menggeledah isi panti. "Atas dasar apa panti ini akan dihancurkan? Apa kalian sudah membawa surat resminya?"

Seorang pria berjas hitam yang berada disana pun dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "Maaf Tuan, secara sah dan sesuai keputusan pengadilan seminggu yang lalu. Panti ini sudah berpindah alih kepemilikan. Ini dikarenakan karena ketidakmampuan pemilik terdahulu untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya pada perusahaan." Perusahaan ini begitu licik, Sungmin sangat mengetahui taktik permainan yang dimainkan oleh perusahaan ini untuk menjebak Bibi Kim dan mengambil alih panti. "Kalian merubah isi kontraknya. Kalian menipu pemilik terdahulu." Bela Sungmin. "Kalian mengatakan bahwa masa pembayaran adalah 5 tahun.. Tapi ini belum 2 tahun dan kalian sudah melaporkannya pada pengadilan dan merubah kontraknya secara sepihak."

Pria berjas hitam lainnya nampak geram dengan ucapan Sungmin dan maju ke depan untuk ikut berbicara. "Tapi dikontrak tertera jelas bahwa Pihak B yang merupakan pemilik terdahulu menyetujui apabila Pihak A ingin melakukan revisi pada isi kontrak." Sungmin menganga mendengar ucapan pria di depannya. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan mereka? Apa untungnya menghancurkan tempat yang tidak seberapa ini?

"Ada apa?" Sungmin mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar tidak begitu asing di telinganya. Dan sementara itu semua pria berjas hitam yang berada disana sontak membungkukkan badan penuh hormat pada lelaki yang merupakan Kyuhyun tersebut. "Apa anda orangnya?"

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh kearah Sungmin yang kembali bersuara. Ketika ia berada di dalam mobil dan melihat Sungmin muncul. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka. "Ya. Aku orangnya." jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang dan menghelanya sebelum ia kembali ingin bersuara. "Apa anda tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali?" Ujar Sungmin. "Ya! Kau berani-beraninya..!" Seorang pria berjas hitam langsung menyela ucapan Sungmin yang dianggapnya begitu kurang ajar pada atasannya. Namun pria itu tak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya saat Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta si pria agar diam dan tak ikut campur. "Apa membuat panti ini hancur bisa membuat anda merasa bahagia?" sekali lagi Sungmin melontarkan ucapannya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Saya benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana anda tumbuh dewasa. Tapi mengetahui bahwa anda adalah seorang pemimpin sebuah perusahaan. Saya rasa anda tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya tumbuh tidak memiliki orangtua." Kyuhyun tetap diam dan tak melakukan apapun atas ucapan Sungmin padanya. Sementara itu.. Asisten pribadi Kyuhyun yang selalu berada di sampingnya pun nampak melirik atasannya itu dengan ekspresi cemas. Sebagai seorang asisten, dia begitu mengetahui latar belakang Kyuhyun. Salah besar jika pria buta di depan mereka ini mengatakan bahwa Tuan Kyuhyun tidak bisa merasakannya. Malah Tuan-nya itu bisa sangat merasakannya.

"Hidup dengan kedua orangtua yang menyayangi anda. Itu kan yang anda dapatkan? Tapi mereka yang berada di panti ini tidak seberuntung anda." Asisten Kyuhyun kembali melirik cemas kearah atasannya. Bahkan yang paling menyedihkan.. Tuan Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendapatkan airmata ibunya yang menangisinya dan mendapati bahwa ibunya lebih memilih untuk mengurusi anak-anak lain di panti ini daripada mengurusi puteranya sendiri.

"Mereka sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Bagaimana bisa anda juga harus mengambil tempat ini?" Kyuhyun masih bertahan pada kebisuannya. Ekspresi pemuda itu begitu tak terbaca. "Saya tahu anda pasti memiliki orangtua yang luar biasa begitu menyayangi anda. Tapi.. Pikirkan anak-anak disini. Tidak bisakah anda memberikan nurani anda sedikit saja?" Sungmin mengakhiri segala ucapannya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Pemuda manis itu sedang menunggu balasan dari sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Begitukah?" Akhirnya setelah lama diam. Kyuhyun kembali bersuara. Sungmin lagi-lagi merasa familiar dengan suara ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa memastikan suara siapa ini? "Kau tidak tahu apapun." Sungmin terdiam saat mendengar ucapan pria yang beberapa saat yang lalu ia ajak bicara tersebut. "Kalau aku bilang jika anak-anak itu lebih beruntung daripadaku.. Apa kau akan percaya?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang diam di posisinya. Kasih sayang ibunya.. Kasih sayang wanita yang melahirkannya. Semuanya tertuju pada anak-anak itu dan tidak bersisa sama sekali untuk Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak akan percaya kan? Karena kau melihat dari satu sudut pandang saja." setelah mengatakan hal itu. Kyuhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu disusul oleh asistennya. Ketika ia sudah memegang pintu mobil dan akan beranjak masuk. Kyuhyun diam sejenak dan berkata. "Batalkan.. Serahkan lagi panti ini pada pemiliknya." Ucap Kyuhyun datar dan membuat si Asisten tercenung tak percaya. "Tapi.. Ada apa? Kenapa Tuan tiba-tiba.."

"Aku kehilangan minat, itu saja."

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Sungmin duduk diam di dalam mobil dengan Donghae yang berada di kursi kemudi. Sudah berlalu beberapa hari dan ia masih memikirkan tentang kejadian itu, kejadian dimana ia yang entah bagaimana merasa sedikit menyesal ketika selesai mengatakan hal itu pada laki-laki yang Sungmin saja tidak tahu namanya beberapa hari yang lalu di panti milik Bibi Kim. "Hyung benar-benar tidak ingin kutemani? Makan sendirian apa enaknya?" Donghae baru saja memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di sebuah rumah makan sederhana. Mendengar ucapan Donghae membuat Sungmin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak perlu, kau juga harus bekerja. Aku sudah biasa makan sendiri. Tenang saja.. Bibi yang punya restoran sangat baik. Aku biasanya ditemani makan olehnya." Sungmin meraba-raba sabuk pengamannya dan membukanya. Donghae mengambil tongkat Hyung-nya yang berada di kursi belakang dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. "Kalau sudah selesai dan ingin pulang. Telepon aku atau Kibum.. Araso?" Sungmin mengangguk dan membuka pintu kemudian melangkah keluar. Setelah mobil Donghae sudah pergi. Sungmin dengan pelan berjalan menuju pintu restoran sederhana itu dan membuka pintu.

"Sungmin.. Kau sudah datang?" Sebuah suara wanita paruh baya terdengar dan berhasil membuat Sungmin tersenyum. "Maaf bibi.. Apa aku terlalu lama?"

"Tidak.. Ayo cepat duduk." Wanita itu dengan hati-hati menggiring Sungmin ke sebuah meja yang sudah terhidang sebuah mangkuk sup disana. "Memangnya ada apa bibi memintaku untuk datang?" tanya Sungmin. Wanita paruh baya itu mengambil sendok dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. "Hanya ingin berterima kasih atas bantuan tentang panti kemarin. Bibi dengar.. Kau mengatakan sesuatu pada atasan mereka dan membuat atasannya berubah pikiran." Sungmin kembali terdiam saat diingatkan lagi pada kejadian itu. "Dan lagipula, hari ini hari ulang tahun anak bibi. Kau lupa ya?"

"Ah.." Sungmin mulai paham. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia disuruh datang oleh Bibi Kim untuk memakan sup rumput laut. Bibi Kim pernah bercerita bahwa ia memiliki seorang anak dan ketika anaknya itu berulang tahun maka dia ingin agar Sungmin memakan Sup rumput laut untuk menggantikan anaknya yang tidak bisa Bibi Kim pinta untuk memakannya. "Kau sudah seperti anak bibi sendiri. Jadi apabila bukan anak bibi yang memakannya. Bibi ingin merayakannya denganmu. Ayo dimakan."

Sungmin mulai menyendokkan makanannya dan memakannya. "Enak seperti biasa.. Bibi memang yang terhebat." ujar Sungmin membuat bibi Kim tersenyum. "Makanlah yang banyak.. Kalau mau lagi juga masih ada." Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali memakan supnya. "Ngomong-ngomong ini ulang tahun ke berapa?" Tanya Sungmin. "28." Jawab Bibi Kim. Sungmin mengangguk. "Umurnya sama seperti adikku." Ujar Sungmin. "Sungguh? Kalau begitu lain kali ajak adikmu makan disini.. Bibi ingin melihatnya."

"Dia terlalu gila kerja.. Tapi nanti aku akan mengajaknya. Bibi tenang saja."

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap bangunan sederhana itu dengan ekspresi datar dari dalam mobil mewahnya. Sejenak pintu yang dia pandangi dari tadi pun terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok wanita paruh baya disana. Kyuhyun memandangi sosok itu dengan datar.. Orang itu nampak tersenyum bahagia. Baguslah.. Sepertinya dia tidak merasakan apapun di hari ini. Atau mungkin dia lupa kalau pernah melahirkan seorang bayi pada tanggal ini. Kyuhyun memperhatikan sosok wanita itu sedang berbicara pada seorang pria tepat di depan restoran. Wanita itu nampak memberikan sebuah payung pada pria itu. Kyuhyun mendongak menatap langit.. Dan memang langit sudah gelap. Sejenak Kyuhyun merasa begitu sakit hati. Wanita itu masih bisa tersenyum bahkan masih bisa mencemaskan seseorang agar tidak kehujanan. Tapi sebagai gantinya ia nampak tidak peduli dengan tanggal hari ini.

Sedikit demi sedikit kaca mobilnya mulai mengabur akibat air hujan yang mulai turun dan semakin deras. Kyuhyun kembali memasang sabuk pengamannya dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan perlahan. 28 tahun.. Apa istimewanya bertambah umur untuknya? Tidak ada yang istimewa sama sekali. Kyuhyun terus melajukan mobilnya menembus derasnya air hujan. Untuk sesaat matanya menangkap sesosok yang begitu tak asing sedang berjalan di pinggiran jalan kota dengan sebuah tongkat dan payung di kedua tangannya. "Lee Sungmin?" Gumam Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama itu. Sekali lagi ia melirik sosok itu dan dengan jelas menatap wajahnya. Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuang wajahnya dari Sungmin. "Apa peduliku?" ujar Kyuhyun datar. Pemuda itu terus melajukan mobilnya melewati Sungmin. Namun semakin jauh mobilnya maka semakin sering Kyuhyun melirik kaca spionnya.

Kyuhyun berusaha dengan sekeras mungkin untuk mengabaikan orang itu. Namun makin lama ini membuatnya gelisah. Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya. Ia menoleh kearah belakang dan menatap sosok itu sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya panjang dan membenamkan wajahnya pada stir kemudi. Kembali ia mengangkat kepalanya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memundurkan mobilnya. Saat posisi mobilnya sudah tepat. Kyuhyun dengan cepat keluar dari mobil dan menembus hujan begitu saja.

Saat sudah berada di hadapan Sungmin. Pemuda itu dengan cepat menarik payung yang sedang dipegang Sungmin lalu meraih tangan yang sudah tidak memegang apa-apa itu. "Ini Kyuhyun.. Aku akan mengantarmu."

.

.

Sungmin mendengar suara pintu mobil yang baru saja terbuka. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawa dua cup mie instan di tangannya. Pemuda itu meletakkan terlebih dahulu cup itu di suatu tempat dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya kemudian duduk. "Ini.." Sungmin memasang ekspresi bingungnya. Dia tidak mengerti atas ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya panjang. Ia baru sadar kalau orang ini tidak bisa melihat. Akhirnya pemuda itu meraih tangan Sungmin dan memberikan cup itu pada Sungmin. "Makan ini.. Biar hangat. Aku juga memakannya." Setelah Cup itu sudah berpindah tangan. Kyuhyun pun mulai mengambil cup-nya kemudian memakan ramen-nya. Sungmin terdiam.. Namun sesaat kemudian ia sudah meraba cup yang berada di tangannya itu dan memegang sumpit. "Terima kasih.."

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya. "Eum." Balas Kyuhyun hanya dengan gumaman. Sungmin tersenyum tipis ketika memakan ramen itu. Dia tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa seorang konglomerat seperti Tuan Kyuhyun juga bisa makan ramen instan yang dijual di supermarket di pinggir jalan.

Waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat dan nampak Kyuhyun meletakkan cup ramen-nya yang sudah kosong dan mengeluarkan botol minumnya lalu meminum isinya. Kyuhyun kembali melirik sungmin yang juga baru saja menghabiskan ramen-nya. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun merasa bingung. Dia hanya punya satu botol. "Minumlah." Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung menyodorkan air minumnya pada Sungmin dan kembali meraih tangan itu agar mengambil botol itu. Sungmin lagi-lagi merasa kaget dan walaupun begitu ia masih berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih.."

Setelah meminumnya. Sungmin nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun ia merasa ragu. Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan Sungmin pun sadar dengan ekspresi resah Sungmin tersebut. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sontak membuat Sungmin terlonjak. "Ti.. Tidak ada." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin datar. Pemuda Cho itu tidak berniat untuk kembali bertanya. Namun merasa bahwa sosok di sampingnya itu masih begitu gelisah. Membuat Kyuhyun penasaran.

Sungmin diam dan tak berniat untuk bicara apapun lagi. Ia begitu berterima kasih pada pria yang berada di sampingnya ini. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam. Sejujurnya saja dirinya begitu penasaran akan orang seperti apa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Bagaimana matanya.. Bagaimana hidungnya.. Dan bagaimana wajahnya. Setelah 10 tahun waktu berlalu.. Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya ia begitu menginginkan dirinya yang bisa melihat. Ia.. Ingin sekali melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

Waktu berjalan begitu saja. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung apartemen. Disini kah tempat tinggalnya? Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin dan kembali terdiam mendapati bahwa orang ini lagi-lagi tertidur saat bersamanya. Apa begitu membosankannya bersama dirinya ini?

Kyuhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya. Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apapun lagi. Pria itu hanya duduk terdiam sembari memandangi wajah lugu milik Sungmin. "Di panti. Di kantorku. Di taman. Dan saat ini di pinggir jalan sekalipun aku selalu bertemu denganmu." Kyuhyun berujar mengeluarkan sesuatu yang begitu ia tahan. "Apa kau hantu? Kenapa kau selalu ada dimana-mana?" tanya Kyuhyun seperti orang bodoh. Pemuda itu beringsut dari posisinya dan mendekat kearah Sungmin. Kyuhyun meraih sabuk pengaman Sungmin dan melepasnya. Namun ketika ia mendongak saat itu juga Sungmin yang masih tertidur pun tanpa sengaja menolehkan wajahnya sehingga benar-benar menghadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertegun begitu lama. Memandangi wajah ini.. Membuatnya tidak berkutik.

Kyuhyun ingin mundur saat ini juga. Tapi sesuatu yang lain mencegahnya. Lee Sungmin, ketika ia bersama orang ini dirinya selalu ingin melindunginya. Ketika ia bersama orang ini ia merasa bertingkah bukan seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

Kyuhyun meneliti tiap jengkal wajah Sungmin. Dagu, bibir, hidung, dan terakhir ialah mata. Kyuhyun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan spontan menutup matanya. dan saat itu juga akhirnya ia mencium Sungmin.

Hari ini.. tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang selama 28 tahun ini ia anggap biasa-biasa saja. Ia mencium Lee Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

Kibum menepuk-nepuk kemejanya yang basah akibat air hujan. Pemuda itu baru saja memasuki mobilnya dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Ketika ia baru saja sampai di ruangannya pasca melakukan operasi ia mendapatkan telepon dari Donghae. Pemuda itu memintanya untuk menjemput Sungmin di suatu tempat. Namun sesampainya disana.. Ia tidak berhasil menemukan Sungmin.

Ia juga sempat bertanya pada bibi pemilik toko dan wanita itu berkata bahwa Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu pulang. Mendengar ucapan wanita itu pun membuat Kibum langsung membungkukkan badan seraya berterimakasih. Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendongak menatap langit. Hujan begitu deras, apa Sungmin sudah sampai di apartemen dengan selamat? Apa orang itu tidak kehujanan?

Kibum dengan cepat berlari sembari menembus derasnya air hujan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di seberang jalan dan sampailah dia sekarang di dalam mobil dalam kondisi basah kuyup.

"Dia benar-benar keras kepala." Kibum sangat pusing memikirkan Sungmin. Kenapa dia malah pulang begitu saja dan tidak menunggu dirinya atau Donghae untuk datang menjemput? Pemuda itu selalu ingin melakukan sesuatu sendirian. Kibum menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang berada di kursi belakang sebagai alat pengering tubuhnya yang basah.

Setelah selesai akhirnya dirinya pun memutuskan untuk kembali menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melaju. Kibum meraih ponselnya dan nampak sedang mengetik sesuatu disana. Pemuda Kim itu tersenyum simpul saat menatap layar ponselnya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana dirinya bertemu dengan Sungmin pertama kalinya 3 tahun yang lalu. Persahabatan mereka sudah berjalan 3 tahun. Kibum tersenyum lebar mengingatnya. Jadi hari ini dia ingin mengajak Sungmin untuk merayakannya dengan makan di luar.

"Berhubung hari ini adalah perayaan persahabatan kita, kurasa membuatku kehujanan seperti ini tidak akan terlalu kupermasalahkan." Kibum berujar dan kembali meletakkan ponselnya. Pemuda itu menghentikan dan meminggirkan mobilnya saat setelah ia merasa sudah sampai tepat di depan apartemen milik Sungmin. Kibum melepas sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap untuk turun. Namun saat itu juga matanya berhasil menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang begitu tidak ia sangka-sangka.

Disana.. Di dalam sebuah mobil yang berada di depan mobilnya. Ia melihat seseorang sedang mencium Sungmin. Pegangan Kibum pada pintu mobil yang sudah mengerat langsung longgar begitu saja. Ia tahu bahwa tubuhnya masih basah akibat air hujan beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi kenapa ia merasa suhu tubuhnya kian bertambah dingin saat ini.

Sekuat tenaga Kibum menjernihkan pikirannya dan mencoba tersenyum saat itu. Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu, bukankah akan menjadi lebih baik apabila Sungmin memiliki seseorang yang berada di sampingnya? Tidakkah itu akan melegakan? Kibum rasa dia harus menyelamati sahabatnya itu.. Tapi.. Kenapa ini terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan?

.

.

Cont-

Chapter 4 update! Okeeee.. Kayaknya ini update-an terakhir di bulan april mengingat mei di kampus saya udh masuk bulan UAS. Dan untuk yang kemarin minta chapter yang panjang-panjang.. Entah kenapa untuk FF ini saya ga bisa tahu udh panjang atau belum. 0.o

Dan juga.. Di review kebanyakan nanya Kenapa Sungmin ga mau operasi? Itu bakal dijawab suatu saat nanti tapi entah kapan XD dan juga ada yg nanya.. Kibum bakal suka ga sih ama Sungmin? Nahh itu silahkan analisa sendiri dari Chapter ini. Dan lagi.. Ada yg nanya.. Sungmin nanti bisa liat nggak? Jawabannya iya. Dan itu belum tau kapan XD dan yg paling sering ditanya itu.. Apa yang bakal dilakuin Donghae? Kita lihat saja sepak terjang abang satu ini *plak Dan juga banyak yg nanya.. kenapa mesti Kibum? Jawabannya Cuma satu.. karena saya kangen Kibum T.T

Akhir kata terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan diri me-review. Mohon doanya buat kelancaran UAS saya ya teman-teman ^^

**Tanggapan Review :**

Indah Isma N – Kyuhyun udh jatuh ke Sungmin kok say.. tapi emang belum keliatan banget ^^

shflynie – Iya Donghae itu udh tahu kok klo itu Kyuhyun ^^

Cho Na Na – Iya.. alurnya lambat banget ya? Tp ga bikin bosen kan? *PD* makasih udh baca ^^

.581 – Donghae tau kok klo Sungmin berhubungan ama Kyu ^^

hyuknie – Sungmin ga akan semudah itu Kyuhyun dapetin kok :D

trytofindlieta – Beneran mau si Kibum dijadiin suka ama Kyu? XD

sissy – Oke.. ini udh dilanjut ya XD

stalkyumin – Kibum bakal suka ke siapa ya? Entahlah saya juga tidak tahu *plak

Ria – Makasih udh review.. ini udh dilanjut ya ^^

HeePumpkin137 – Kenapa Sungmin ga mau dioperasi bakal diceritain di lain kesempatan ya.. tunggu aja ^^

.9026 – Salam kenal juga ^^

Ayu Fitria II – Bikin ff ini emang paling ga bisa panjang-panjang.. ga kuat *plak. Oh iya makasih atas semangatnya.. kamu juga semangat ^^

danactebh – Klo tokoh baru belum bisa memastikan bakal nambah atau nggak.. tp untuk saat ini cukup dulu XD

reaRelf – Alasan Sungmin ga mau operasi akan diceritain di lain kesempatan ya ^^

HeeKitty - Kyu emang udh banyak bikin dosa ke Sungmin.. tapi yang lebihnya itu Kyu ga tau klo dia ngelakuin itu :D

Harukahzy – Kyuhyun takut ama kamu *plak

Minge-ni – Ini wordnya 4000-an.. masih pendek yak? XD maafkan lah saya..

melsparkyu – Makasih udh review.. ini udh dilanjutin ^^

chikyumin – Iya nih si Kibum jd rival-nya Kyu XD

Cywelf – Udah lanjut ^^

137 – Kira-kira Donghae tau nggak ya? Chapter ini kayaknya bisa jd jawabannya ^^

Gyumina – Makasih udh review ^^

Heldamagnae – Iya.. Hae udh gedek banget ama Kyuhyun kali ya XD

PrinceJoy – Justru karena belum ada hubungan mesti di-sweet-in.. klo udh punya kan nanti urusannya udh ke scene yg galau-galau hahahah

KMalways 89 – Kyu udh suka kok ama Ming XD

LittleMing137 – Wah klo manis-manis nanti ga jadi deh genre Hurt-nya.. tp tetep diusahain kok bikin yg manis2 XD

hanazawa yui – Ngomong-ngomong tentang HITS.. rencana-nya sih aku mau bikin yg jd org ketiga di antara KyuMin bakal sama menyedihkan sama kayak Donghae XD

Guest – Hueee saya juga ikutan sedih :(

– Kayaknya terlalu complicated klo segi4.. segi 7 aja *bercanda*

redbean9 – Makasih ^^

– Iya kyu emang suka kok ama Ming XD

ChoLee KyuMinie – wah keren analisanya.. analisa terus ya ^^

Kang Dong Jae – wah kayaknya pada nunggu semua ya waktu si Kyu tau dia yg nyebab-in Ming buta XD

Okalee – Tenang.. Ming bakal bisa liat kok nanti..

zefanyadw – Lumayan ^^

viana – Aku aja benci *lah siapa yg bikin?*

.vikink – Udh dilanjut ya ^^

.37 – Kyu emang manisssssssssss XD

Jie Yoo Park137 – Waduh Destiny XD lagu favorit XD

Yoo Rachael – Makasih udh review ^^

mita sarang-MIN – Sama-sama,., makasih juga udh review XD

Yefah – Muahahaha.. iya sih.. mubazir ya Sungmin ga dijadiin pacar ama si Kyu XD

Lee'90 – Iya ntar bakal dijelasin kok :D

5351 – Makasih juga.. udh dilanjut nih XD

ipechhpumpkins – Nanti alasannya bakal diceritain kok.. tunggu aja ya ^^

Cho Adah Joyers – Kita tunggu aja sampai Kyu bener2 terperosok XD

nova137 – Kyu emang lebay *ditampol

Zora Fujoshi – Udh diupdate :D

– Udah kok :D

.96 – Makasih ^^

LiveLoveKyumin – Makasih udh diupdate nih

Maximumelf – Maaf ya udh bikin bingung T.T

Sera Lee – Deal! Mari bikin Kyu tersiksa XD

SMyLee – Makasih ^^

– Makasih ^^

binbing – Waduh.. masih kurang panjang ya? Semoga bisa dipanjangin lagi nanti :D

bunnykyu – Wah kapan ya itu ?

TifyTiffanyLee – Iya dong.. saya kan emang gila dramkor *plak

Voice 13Star – Donghae masih dendam ga ya ama Kyu? Saya juga tidak tahu 0.o

Hyunki2204 – Terimakasih :D

cloudsKMS – Udh dilanjut nih XD

AnitaDwi – Iya dia udh suka kok ama Ming ^^

minnie kyumin – Secara ga langsung Kyu udh dapet karma kok say XD

Rye kim – Kayaknya chapter ini dia udh sadar ^^

Park Heeni – Hueeee kamu ingetin aku lagi ama sinet plagiat YWCFTS T.T

Hl – Maaf ya.. ga ada KiHae disini ^^

Guest – Faktanya sinetron itu jadi 0.o

LauraRose14 – Wah makasih ^^

kimteechul – Iya makasih ya atas semangatnya ^^

adhe kyumin 137 – Kibum itu pangeran berkuda putih *eaaaaa

fariny – Ecieeeeee juga hehe

143 is 137 – Responnya masih rahasia XD

.1 – Udah lanjut ^^

chepta chaeozil – Udah lanjut ^^

babychoi137 – Makasih :D

Vodkamix – Huaa syukur klo bisa sedikit mengobati kekangenan atas Object.. makasih ya ^^

Chella-KMS – Makasih udh review ^^

pumpkinsparkyumin – Makasih ^^

hyunyoung – Jangan bingung-bingung dong :p

Ncie gyuminglove – Makasih udh review ^^

chaporch – Pokoknya ga ada KiHae ^^

Aey raa kms – Udh update nih XD

Yc K.S.H – Klimaksnya kayaknya masih lama nih XD

kyuminsaranghae – wah jangan takut dong soalnya nanti pasti Kyu ketemu Hae XD

kyumin pu – Makasih.. Objectnya tunggu aja ya ^^

Lianharyeong9 – Keep review ya ^^

– Udh lanjut nih :D

– Makasih ya

SuJuXOXO91 – wah syukur klo scene-nya dapet feel hehehe

Qiqii – Kyu emang beda klo dekat ama Ming,

nanda0404137 – Dan Hae udh mikir kayak gitu ama Kyu ^^

Cho MeiHwa – Tenang kok.. belum tamat kok nih ff hehe

afny kyumin – Makasih.. udh dilanjut nih ^^

ShinJiWoo920202 – Hueeee kamu ngingetin saya lagi ama Do Min Joon jadi-jadian di RCTI *plak

GaemGyu137 – Kibum emang ada rasa yang tidak biasa *eaaaaaa

KS - WUSHHHH *tangkep energy*

KYUMINTS – Getar asmara.. hahaha boleh tuh dijadiin judul ff wkwkwkw

Crimson Wine – Iya.. niatnya juga mau bikin Ming susah ditangkep(?). Makasih udh review ^^

kyla choi – Welcome dear.. makasih ya ^^

Ovie Ovi – Makasih ya ;)

hae-yha – Udah XD

rheeming – Makasih udh review

KyuMin ELF – Donghae udh tau kok

sary nayolla – Makasih ^^

iciici137 – Wah sukses buat UN dan nilainya ya

1307 – KARMAAAAAAA XD

Ryu Risya – Welcome dear ^^

Chanz – Tunggu aja ya Object ama babble-nya.. maaf klo lama T.T

thiafumings – Cemburu ya? Oke sippp XD

Eggyuming – Kibum masih belum sadar ama perasaannya

Fuji – Makasih ya ;)

Winecouple – Masih lama kayaknya 0.o

KMchuuu – Maksih atas review-nya ^^

Cho Miku – Iya Sungmin trauma T.T

coffeewie137 – Kyu emang sombong banget ya ?

atika3424 – Syukur klo feelnya makin dapet hehe.. makasih ya ^^

KikyWP16 – Udah update ^^

JSJW407 – Perjuangan Kyu emang bakal sulit nanti ;)

– Makasih ^^

zeroduck – Ga ada yg bisa bebas dari pesona Ming, tak terkecuali Kyu XD

fonami-kyuminelf – Makasih udh review ^^

Ranny – Tunggu aja ya ^^

Zen Liu – Object-nya ditungguin aja ya ^^

imSMinL – Walau Ming menyedihkan tapi dia org yang kuat XD

Mayu ChoLee – Kyu emang so sweeeettttt kakkakkkkk

Sarle – Untuk Sungmin apa yang nggak kan Kyu? XD

Anik0405 – That's right XD

– Udh update nih mpokkk XD

Kyurin Minnie – Welcome dear ^^

KekeMato2560 – Welcome dear ^^

potterfan2010 – Wah makasih udh ngedoain kuliah saya.. *cium*

dirakyu – Ga ada KiHae disini hehe XD

TeukHaeKyu – Tengkiyuuuuuuu :*

.14 – Makasih ^^

Jirania – Kibum jarang nongol kali ya di ff KyuMin XD

liu13769 – Untuk itu masih rahasia XD

Bebek – Wah analisanya panjang hehe.. makasih ya ^^

cintakyumin137 – KyuMinBum XD iya sama-sama ini udh dilanjut nih ^^

Baek Ji Hye – Klo Kibum jatuh cinta ama saya gimana? XD

wullancholee – Kyu emang ngegemesin(?)

– Udah labjut ^^

Ajeng Elforever – Hueeee jangan nangis T.T

**Chizawa95**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyuhyun memandang stir kemudi yang ada di hadapannya dalam diam. Hujan yang beberapa saat lalu begitu deras kini sudah mulai berangsur reda. Pemuda itu kembali menoleh kearah samping tubuhnya dan menatap sosok Sungmin yang masih tidur dengan begitu lelapnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan nampak mendesah seperti sedang mengeluarkan beban yang begitu berat. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu sibuk. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang seharusnya berada di ruangannya dan memantau perkembangan saham kini malah duduk berdiam diri di sebuah mobil bersama seseorang yang tengah lelap tertidur. Dulu.. Kyuhyun pernah memecat begitu banyak karyawan yang menghambatnya dalam bekerja. Dulu.. Dirinya sama sekali tidak segan-segan mengabaikan segala aktifitas yang tidak berguna apabila sudah berurusan dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi sekarang apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Bahkan untuk membangunkan sosok itu dari tidurnya pun Kyuhyun tidak bisa. Bukan tidak bisa.. Tapi dia tidak mau.

**TOK **

**TOK **

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat terdengar seseorang mengetuk kaca jendela tepat di sampingnya. Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun tertegun melihat orang yang mengetuk tersebut. Ia ingat siapa pria ini. Dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka kaca jendelanya.

"Terima kasih sudah tidak mengabaikan. Aku lihat kau sedang bersama Sungmin.. Ah.. Perkenalkan aku Kim Kibum. Kebetulan aku temannya Sungmin." Kibum berucap ramah sembari menunjuk sosok Sungmin yang masih terlelap tidur disana. "Sebenarnya aku sudah disini cukup lama. Berhubung hujan begitu deras jadi aku memilih untuk menunggu. Dan kulihat hujan sudah berhenti jadinya aku mendekat."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang tidak sama sekali membalas ucapannya. Dan tentu saja itu membuatnya merasa tidak enak. "Aku lihat dia masih lelap tertidur.. Apa boleh aku yang membawanya masuk menuju apartemen?" Kibum dengan teliti memperhatikan ekspresi sosok di depannya. Dan setelah begitu lama ia berbicara dengan pria itu.. Akhirnya ia bisa sedikit melihat perubahan ekspresi dari sana. Walau itu sangatlah sedikit.

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh menatap Sungmin. Ia tidak meragukan sosok lelaki yang berada di luar mobilnya ini. Ia tahu kalau dia tidak sedang berbohong tentang dirinya yang merupakan teman Sungmin.. Tapi hanya saja ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman melihat pria ini membawa Sungmin. "Tentu saja.. Silahkan." Kibum tersenyum lebar dan setelah Kyuhyun membuka kunci pintunya Kibum dengan cepat berjalan mendekat dan membuka pintu lalu bergerak untuk melepas sabuk pengaman Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu baru menyadari bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu ternyata ia tidak jadi melepas sabuk pengaman itu dari Sungmin. Dan malah melakukan hal yang malah tidak ia duga-duga.

Setelah melepas sabuk pengaman tersebut. Kibum langsung menggendong Sungmin di punggungnya. Pemuda itu kembali membalikkan tubuh menghadap Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar melanjutkan langkahnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Sungmin. Tapi terima kasih sudah mengantarnya." Kibum menganggukkan kepala bertanda pamit dan benar-benar melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen itu.

Setelah mereka benar-benar sudah tak terlihat lagi. Kyuhyun pun kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar melajukan mobilnya. Kyuhyun memandang slayer yang berada digenggamannya dan lambat laun malah tersenyum.

Slayer itu milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencurinya begitu saja saat pemuda itu tertidur di sampingnya. Kyuhyun merasa dia harus kembali bertemu dengan Sungmin untuk kedepannya. Dan untuk melakukan hal itu tentunya ia perlu alasan untuk itu. Jadi, slayer ini yang akan menjadi alasannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya hanya untuk sekedar bisa kembali bertemu dengan Sungmin? Kyuhyun merasa ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa harus terus menerus berada di dekat seseorang.

.

.

**WINDOWPANE**

KyuMin © God

Story © Chizawa Lynch

Rated : T

~KyuMin~

Warning : Mungkin OOC, Typo, Gaje. dll.

Genre : Drama, Hurt & Romance.

Length : Chaptered.

.

Boys Love

.

Point of View : Author

.

0o0o0

Chapter 5

.

Kibum keluar dari lift yang sudah membawa mereka dari lantai dasar menuju lantai 5. Pemuda itu berjalan masih dengan membawa sosok Sungmin di punggungnya. Kibum melirik Sungmin yang masih tertidur dan menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir. Dia sudah tahu kalau Sungmin memiliki kebiasaan tidur yang buruk tapi dia tak tahu kalau keburukan itu sudah sedemikian rupanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tertidur begitu saja saat sedang bersama seseorang? Kurasa kebiasaan tidur sembaranganmu harus disembuhkan." Kibum berceloteh di sela-sela langkahnya. Pemuda itu menoleh sedikit guna melihat wajah lelap Sungmin yang sedang bersandar di bahunya.

"Tapi melihat betapa lelapnya kau. Aku rasa kau begitu merasa nyaman saat bersama orang itu.. Apa orang itu membuatmu nyaman?" Kibum terus melanjutkan celotehannya. Pemuda Kim itu kembali meluruskan pandangannya. "Kau tahu tidak kalau aku sedang merasa gelisah? Mengingat yang selama ini hanya dekat denganmu itu aku dan Donghae. Dan kemudian melihatmu dengan orang lain.. Aku merasa sedikit cemburu.. Itu wajar kan? Karena kita teman. Ya.. Kurasa itu hal yang wajar." Kibum berhenti saat ia sudah sampai tepat di depan pintu apartemen milik Sungmin. Setelah menekan tombol pada pintu ia langsung melangkah masuk. Kibum menidurkan Sungmin di kamarnya dan tidak lupa menyelimutinya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau punya teman baru? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan.."

Kibum tidak langsung pergi dari sana dan malah memilih untuk duduk di lantai sembari memandang Sungmin yang masih tertidur. Pemuda itu cukup lama memandangi Sungmin dengan begitu lembut.

"Kau dan aku teman kan?" Kibum bertanya pada Sungmin. Entah kenapa saat ini ia begitu merasa gelisah. "Ya.. Tidak salah lagi. Kita teman." Kibum berucap pelan. "Rasa ingin melindungimu.. Itu hal wajar kan di antara teman?"

Kibum menarik sudut bibirnya dan membentuk seulas senyum. "Setiap hari ingin melihatmu.. Itu juga wajarkan?" Kibum menyentuh rambut Sungmin dan mengelusnya pelan. "Tapi Sungmin-ah..." Untuk sesaat Kibum merasa ragu. Seketika kejadian itu kembali memasuki ingatannya.

"Melihat pria itu menciummu.. Kenapa aku sedih sekali? Apa itu juga hal yang wajar?" Kibum merubah posisi duduknya menjadi membelakangi Sungmin. Pemuda Kim tersebut duduk dengan bersandar pada ranjang Sungmin.

Selama ini ia melihat Sungmin hanya sebatas sebagai seorang teman. Tidak lebih. Selama ini ia selalu bersama Sungmin. Selama ini ia selalu nyaman bersama Sungmin dan itu sebagai seorang teman. Tapi hari ini.. Kenapa dia merasa ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

Donghae melangkah pelan memasuki apartemennya. Saat selesai melepas sepatunya pemuda itu dengan cepat menuju kamar kakaknya, Sungmin. Ia baru saja mendapat pesan dari Kibum bahwa Sungmin sudah berada di kamarnya. Tapi sejujurnya saja bukan hal itu yang menjadi permasalahannya. Yang membuat Donghae cepat-cepat pulang setelah selesai menyelesaikan segala urusan di kantor adalah karena Kibum berkata bahwa ada seseorang yang mengantar Sungmin pulang.

Dengan hati-hati Donghae memutar knop pintu kamar Sungmin dan melangkah masuk. Namun belum dua langkah ia melangkah.. Sepertinya Sungmin sudah terbangun terlebih dahulu akibat ulahnya. "Donghae-ah, kau sudah pulang? Ini kau kan?" Tanya Sungmin saat matanya terbuka dan dengan keyakinan ia tahu kalau itu adiknya. Mendengar pertanyaan dari kakaknya itu entah kenapa membuat Donghae melempar senyum manisnya.

"Kebetulan hari ini tidak banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan.. Jadi aku pulang lebih awal." Donghae berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "Kibum juga mengirimkan pesan singkat kalau ia sudah mengantar Hyung dengan baik sampai ke apartemen." Donghae dengan hati-hati memperhatikan sedikit demi sedikit perubahan wajah Sungmin. Dia perlu mencari tahunya sendiri.

"Kibum? Dia.. Yang membawaku masuk?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Donghae akhirnya paham.. Benar yang dikatakan Kibum. Sungmin diantar oleh orang lain. "Hyung.. Tidak tahu? Atau apa mungkin Hyung diantar oleh orang lain?" tanya Donghae.

Donghae benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar Sungmin menyebut nama pria brengsek itu. Donghae mohon dengan sangat.. Jangan orang itu. Bagaimana mungkin dari sedemikian banyaknya manusia yang hidup di Seoul.. Kenapa harus Cho Kyuhyun?

"Hanya seorang yang kukenal. Hanya itu. Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Sungmin balik. Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan sendu. "Hyung.." Panggil Donghae dengan pelan. Membuat Sungmin merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. "Wae? Bicaralah.. Kau membuatku takut."

Donghae tidak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap. Dia tidak peduli dengan perasaan Kyuhyun pada kakaknya. Tapi yang ia takutkan ialah perasaan kakaknya pada Kyuhyun nantinya. Sejak ia melihat bagaimana cara Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya beberapa hari yang lalu.. Donghae merasa gelisah. "Hyung.. Menyayangiku kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, entah kenapa Sungmin tersenyum simpul. "Ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu itu?" Donghae benar-benar ingin membuat Hyungnya bahagia. Selama ini ia selalu melihat Hyungnya yang begitu malang. "Hyung.. Akan selalu menomor-satukan aku kan?"

"Tentu saja, kau satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya." Donghae menatap Sungmin sedikit ragu, Apa baik kalau ia kembali mengungkit masalah ini? "Hyung.. Maaf kalau aku membicarakan hal ini lagi.." Sungmin diam dalam posisinya, pemuda manis itu nampak menunggu ucapan yang akan keluar selanjutnya dari Donghae. "Hyung tentu ingatkan kalau kecelakaan 10 tahun silam adalah kecelakaan yang disengaja?"

Donghae meraih telapak tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya. "Sebenarnya aku tahu siapa orang yang melakukannya. Dia.. Adalah seseorang yang begitu membenciku saat bangku SMA." Donghae benar-benar tidak tahu harus dari mana menjelaskannya. "Dia.. "

"Jangan lanjutkan.." Sontak Sungmin dengan cepat memotong ucapan Donghae. Pemuda manis itu menarik tangannya secara kasar dari genggaman Donghae. "Jangan beritahu aku nama bajingan itu.. Jangan pernah." Donghae tahu.. Dia amat tahu kalau Sungmin akan seperti ini. Sungmin sangat membenci orang itu.. Kakaknya sangat membenci orang yang menjadi penyebab kecelakaan itu.

"Demi apapun untuk sekedar tahu namanya saja aku tidak sudi, kau tahu betul itu Donghae-ah." Inilah sebabnya.. Sungmin bisa begitu dingin apabila membahas orang itu. Dan bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan Hyungnya ini malah berhubungan dengan orang tersebut?

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud membuat Hyung kembali mengingatnya." Donghae kembali meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya. "Tapi Hyung.." Donghae terlihat menggantung ucapannya. "Aku ingin Hyung berjanji padaku tentang satu hal.. Apa hyung mau?" Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Selain aku dan Kibum.. Kumohon jangan serahkan kepercayaanmu pada siapapun lagi. Selain aku dan Kibum.. Jangan berikan rasa sayangmu pada siapapun lagi."

_Apalagi cinta, jangan berikan itu_. Batin Donghae berbicara.

Sungmin tercenung mendengar ucapan Donghae. Kenapa Donghae mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya? "Donghae-ah.. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Sungmin. Donghae masih menatap Sungmin dengan sendu. "Tidak ada.. Aku hanya tidak ingin membagimu pada orang lain.. Sudah cukup Kibum." Ucap Donghae. Mendengar perkataan Donghae membuat Sungmin terkekeh.

"Kekanak-kanakan sekali.. Baiklah, aku tidak akan memberikannya pada orang lain. Hidup denganmu saja sudah lebih dari cukup, Hyung tidak butuh siapapun lagi." Donghae merasa airmatanya sudah mulai ingin keluar. Hanya agar Sungmin tidak memiliki perasaan pada Kyuhyun, Donghae dengan teganya menyuruh Hyungnya agar tidak mempercayai siapapun lagi kecuali dirinya dan Kibum. Sungguh egois.

.

.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah pintu ruangannya yang masih nampak tertutup dengan begitu kokoh. Teman lama? Itulah yang dikatakan oleh sekretarisnya dua jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa memiliki teman.. Jadi siapa sosok tidak tahu malu yang ingin menemuinya dan mengaku bahwa adalah teman lamanya ini?

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dan membawa sesosok lelaki yang tersenyum ramah kearahnya. Kyuhyun tertegun menatap sosok tersebut. "Sajangnim.. Ini Tuan Lee Donghae dari Perusahaan Yoonwan. Beliau datang untuk membahas mengenai persaingan Thender dari kedua perusahaan." Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan sekretarisnya yang nampak berbicara. Pemuda Cho itu hanya mengangkat tangannya dan melakukan gesture guna menyuruhnya pergi.

Setelah pintu ruangannya kembali tertutup dan tinggal dirinya dan Donghae yang hanya tersisa. Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju Donghae yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan. "Teman lama? Apa kau sedang bercanda?" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Donghae tidak bergeming.. Ekspresinya masih terjaga sangat baik. "Kita satu SMA, kurasa aku benar kan, Cho Sajangnim?" Kyuhyun melempar senyumnya pada Donghae. Pemuda itu benar-benar merasa kalau pria di depannya ini sangatlah lucu.

"Jadi untuk kali ini sainganku adalah kau? Yang benar saja. Apa perusahaan tempatmu bekerja sedang membual?" Donghae nampak menarik nafasnya dengan cukup panjang. "Saingan.. Tuhan begitu konsisten.. Dulu kita juga saingan kan? Sekarang juga begitu.. Tidakkah itu sangat menakjubkan?" balas Donghae. Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan perubahan ekspresi dari Kyuhyun. Dia hanya nampak sibuk menatap kondisi ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak berniat menyuruhku duduk atau memberiku minum?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun ikut mengabaikan Donghae dan malah kembali menuju meja kerjanya dan mengambil jaket serta ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Kurasa tidak ada saingan yang saling menyuguhkan minuman, kan?" jawab Kyuhyun dan membuat Donghae mengangguk paham. "Kau benar.. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau kita saingan? Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau nanti akan ada racun di dalam minumanku." Kyuhyun tidak membalas. Membuat Donghae menoleh kearahnya dan saat itu Donghae pun memutuskan untuk mengawasi betul-betul gerak-gerik Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau pergi?" Tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun yang sedang ingin mengambil sesuatu di laci mejanya hanya berdehem. "Kau terlihat semangat sekali untuk pergi.. Apa ingin bertemu dengan teman special?"

**TAK **

Setelah mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci, Kyuhyun dengan begitu keras menutup laci itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan begitu menantang setelah beberapa tahun ini. "Jujur padaku, kau masih ingin membuat perhitungan padaku tentang kecelakaan yang aku buat untukmu dulu kan?" Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan begitu saja. Membuat Rahang Donghae mengeras. Bagaimana bisa manusia satu ini nampak begitu tidak merasa bersalah mengungkit kejadian itu?

"Sangat mengharukan. Kau ternyata masih mengingat jelas dosa besarmu itu ya?" balas Donghae.

"Menawarkanmu uang kurasa tidak akan berguna lagi melihat kau sepertinya sudah memiliki karir yang cemerlang. Bagaimana kalau kutawarkan jabatan saja? Kau seperti masih marah.. Aku takut sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh candaan. Donghae mengepalkan telapak tangannya begitu erat saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Orang ini, sama sekali belum berubah. Di kepalanya hanya ada kasta, kasta, dan kasta.

"Kau masih tetap 'dermawan' seperti dulu, tapi maaf.. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Ucap Donghae. Pemuda itu maju beberapa langkah dan berhenti tepat di depan meja kerja Kyuhyun. "Perjumpaan kita hari ini kurasa sampai disini saja. Kurasa kau sudah ingin buru-buru pergi."

Donghae menunduk untuk melihat sesuatu yang berada di genggaman Kyuhyun. "Siapapun yang ingin kau temui, sampaikan salamku, ya?" Kyuhyun melirik kearah benda yang ada di tangannya dan juga benda yang tengah ditatap oleh Donghae. "Aku mau bertemu dengan siapapun itu bukan urusanmu." desis Kyuhyun.

Donghae kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kyuhyun. "Aku jadi penasaran dengan orang yang akan kau temui ini.. Apa aku boleh bertemu dengannya?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae garang. "Jangan pernah macam-macam padaku, kalau kau tak ingin berakhir seperti 10 tahun yang lalu.. Aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dan lebih dari hanya sebatas kecelakaan."

"Maksudmu, membunuhku? Wow.. Kau terlihat berlebihan sekali.. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan orang yang ingin kau temui dan kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Jangan macam-macam, karena aku akan melindunginya." Ekspresi wajah Donghae berubah datar untuk beberapa saat ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Melindunginya?

"Hahahahaha.." Donghae langsung tertawa begitu keras. Melindunginya dia bilang? Atas dasar apa dia berkata seperti itu? "Ah.. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Maaf, Cho Sajangnim."

Donghae menunduk hormat pada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. "Aku rasa sepertinya aku harus pamit dulu.. Sampai jumpa," Donghae keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah santai. Namun ketika 15 langkah terhitung dari pintu keluar. Donghae mencoba memegang dinding yang berada di dekatnya. Orang itu bilang kalau dia akan melindunginya? Melindunginya dia bilang? Donghae tidak tahu kenapa takdir bisa mempermainkan mereka seperti ini. Sejujurnya Donghae tahu betul Kyuhyun ingin menemui siapa.. Dia tahu persis setelah melihat slayer yang digenggam pemuda itu. Itu milik kakaknya, Lee Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun mematikan mesin mobilnya sesaat setelah ia sampai tepat di depan Panti Asuhan dimana Sungmin sering berada. Pemuda itu baru saja ingin melepas sabuk pengaman yang ia pakai tapi tiba-tiba matanya menatap kearah dua sosok yang berada tidak jauh dari mobilnya terparkir. Disana terlihat jelas Lee Sungmin sedang bersama seorang pria yang ia ingat bernama Kim Kibum.

"Kenapa kau banyak sekali bicara? Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil.. bukannya kau bilang ada operasi 2 jam lagi?" Sungmin menyuruh Kibum untuk cepat masuk ke dalam mobil tapi nyatanya pemuda itu terus saja berceloteh panjang lebar. "Aku tahu, 2 jam itu masih lama.. kenapa kau seperti ingin sekali mengusirku sih?" Kesal Kibum.

Mendengar ucapan Kibum pun membuat Sungmin mengangkat tongkatnya setinggi-tinggi mungkin dan nampak akan mengayunkannya. "Ya! Kau mau memukulku? Astagaaaa.." Kibum meraih tongkat itu dan memegangnya guna mencegah kalau-kalau akan terayun kearahnya. "Cepat pergi ke rumah sakit!" Sungmin berteriak kesal. Membuat Kibum paham kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini memang benar-benar kesal akibat ulahnya. "Aigoo.." Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Araso.. Araso. Aku masuk sekarang.. puas?" Kibum baru saja menyentuh pintu mobilnya tapi tatapannya malah jatuh kearah sepatu Sungmin.

Mendengar ucapan Kibum yang berkata bahwa akan segera masuk ke dalam mobil tapi dirinya tidak sama sekali mendengar suara pintu mobil terbuka membuat Sungmin heran dan mengernyitkan dahi. "Kibum-ah.. kau masih disini kan?" Tanya Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu sudah ingin kembali bertanya tapi ketika itu ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang menyentuh sepatunya. "Kibum-ah.. kau sedang apa?"

"Mengikat tali sepatumu.. kau bisa terjatuh nanti." Setelah selesai dengan sepatu Sungmin, Kibum pun kembali berdiri. "Oke, aku benar-benar pergi sekarang." Kibum pamit tapi sebelum masuk pemuda itu terlebih dahulu membenarkan posisi mantel yang dikenakan Sungmin. "Doakan operasiku sukses ya?" Pinta Kibum.

"Mwoya? Selama ini kau tidak bermasalah dengan operasimu.. kenapa tiba-tiba minta doa seperti ini?"

"Lihat.. lihat. Hanya mendoakan jadwal operasiku saja kau sudah tidak mau? Sebaiknya aku lepas lagi saja tali sepatumu." Canda Kibum. "Ya! Jadi kau tidak ikhlas mengikatnya?" kesal Sungmin. "Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Kibum. Sungmin nampak sedang berpikir keras. "Kau ikhlas." Ucap Sungmin dan membuat mereka berdua tertawa.

Dari dalam mobil, Kyuhyun masih belum berani keluar dan hanya bisa memperhatikan saja. Dan saat pemuda bernama Kim Kibum itu sudah benar-benar menghilang bersama mobilnya dengan cepat Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ssi!" Panggil Kyuhyun cepat. Membuat Sungmin berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kearah belakangnya. Melihat raut bingung dari Sungmin entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa. Sungmin masih belum mengenail suaranya sehingga dia masih perlu memberitahu identitasnya terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar menuju tempat Sungmin berdiri. Saat ia sudah berdiri tepat di dekat pemuda manis itu Kyuhyun pun langsung bersuara. "Ini aku," Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin nampak berpikir. Dan kemudian dengan sedikit ragu-ragu pemuda manis itu menyebutkan sebuah nama. "Tuan.. Cho Kyuhyun?" Tebak Sungmin sedikit ragu.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar tebakan Sungmin yang ternyata benar pun. Entah kenapa membuat perasaannya senang luar biasa. Sungmin mengenalinya. Orang ini mengenali suaranya.

"Ya. Aku Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

"Jadi, kali ini apa yang membuat anda datang?" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya. Saat ini keduanya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang terletak di halaman belakang panti. Kyuhyun nampak merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah slayer dari sana.

"Slayer. Aku kemari untuk mengantarkan ini padamu." Sungmin masih terdiam. Ia belum begitu paham maksud perkataan Kyuhyun. "Slayer?" Tanya Sungmin kemudian. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan memberikan slayer itu ke dalam genggaman tangan tersebut. "Kau meninggalkannya di mobilku kemarin."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah salah tingkah. Meninggalkannya? Lucu sekali. Lebih tepatnya adalah ia yang sengaja mencurinya. "Ah.. Saya ingat. Terima kasih banyak, maaf merepotkan anda. Slayer ini dari adik saya. Lega mengetahuinya tidak hilang." Mendapati Sungmin yang berterima kasih padanya entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya sendiri nampak kian salah tingkah.

"Adik? Kau punya adik?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Ne, adik laki-laki.. Umurnya 28 tahun, 2 tahun lebih muda dari saya." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan begitu lekat. Kalau adiknya berumur 28 tahun.. Jadi, orang ini berumur 30? dan kesimpulannya adalah.. Orang ini lebih tua darinya 2 tahun, astaga.

"Tuan.. Anda masih disana?" Kyuhyun yang melamun pun langsung menoleh ketika suara Sungmin terdengar. "Ya, aku masih disini." Jawab Kyuhyun. Pemuda Cho itu nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia terlihat sedikit ragu. "Kau.. Apa bisa jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Tuan'. Itu terdengar amat tidak nyaman." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Jadi.. Dia harus memanggil dengan apa? "Panggil nama saja, Kyuhyun." Seperti mendengar apa yang dia katakan di dalam hati, Kyuhyun langsung menjawabnya.

"Sungmin Hyung! Ayo bermain!" Tanpa diduga hadir 3 orang bocah laki-laki yang entah kenapa malah menubruk tubuh Sungmin secara serampangan. "Wow wow.. Kalian tidak lihat Hyung sedang ada tamu?" Sontak saja mendengar ucapan Sungmin, ketiga bocah itu secara bersamaan menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. "Ahjussi.. Nuguseyo?" tanya salah satu dari ketiga bocah itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang bocah itu sedikit sangsi. Astaga, dia lupa dimana ini.. Disini kan panti asuhan. Tentu saja akan banyak bocah-bocah jelek seperti mereka.

"Ahjussi.. Apa ahjussi tuli?" bocah lainnya kini ikut menimpali. "MWO?!" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Berani-beraninya bocah ini menyebutnya seperti itu? "Kyuhyun-ssi, maafkan mereka. Mereka tidak bermaksud untuk seperti itu." Kyuhyun kembali memandang Sungmin. Dan mau tidak mau dia harus menelan rasa jengkelnya.

"Sungmin Hyung.. Ahjussi ini ahjussi yang pernah berpidato itu kan di panti ini? Hyung pernah bilang kalau ahjussi ini adalah orang yang baik hati." Satu bocah yang tersisa akhirnya ikut juga berbicara. Tapi kali ini ucapannya tidak membuat amarah Kyuhyun berkobar.

"Ah.. Benar. Kau ingat rupanya."

"Tentu saja, aku kan jenius." Bocah itu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan lanjut berkata. "Ahjussi.. Apa kau bisa bersepeda?" Kyuhyun menoleh. "Bisa, kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Ajari aku naik sepeda." ucap bocah itu. Kyuhyun sudah ingin berbicara panjang lebar guna menolaknya tapi sebelum ia bersuara, Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu bersuara. "Ya! Jangan asal bicara. Ahjussi ini orang sibuk.. Dia harus kembali ke kantor. Jangan minta macam-macam."

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun tidak setuju? Siapa bilang dia ingin kembali ke kantor? Dia ingin disini. "Mana sepedamu?" Kyuhyun bertanya tiba-tiba. "Disana.. Aku sudah membawanya." Ucap bocah itu.

"Anda tidak kembali ke kantor?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun langsung menjawab. "Tidak. Kurasa aku akan disini cukup lama."

Sungmin masih tidak percaya bahwa orang sibuk seperti Kyuhyun malah secara santai menyetujui permintaan yang sedikit tidak tahu 'kondisi' ini.

"Baiklah.. Ayo ambil sepedamu." perintah Kyuhyun pada anak laki-laki itu.

.

.

"Ahjussi.. Pegang yang benar dong!" Bocah itu terus-terusan berteriak pada Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin diajari oleh pria ini lagi. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak becus memegangi sepeda yang ia naiki.

Bocah itu menurunkan kakinya dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang bertugas memegangi sepedanya dari belakang. "Ahjussi.. Jadi kau dari tadi tidak memperhatikan jalan ya? Ahjussi lihat apa sih?!"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada bocah lelaki yang meneriakinya ini. Berbagai umpatan kasar sudah ingin ia layangkan ke arah bocah itu. Tapi.. _'Dasar bocah tidak tahu malu.. Dia pikir dengan siapa dia sedang berteriak?'_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak lihat kearah lain.. Kau saja yang menaikinya tidak benar." Bocah itu benar-benar terlihat kesal pada Kyuhyun. "Ahjussi selalu melihat Sungmin Hyung.. Aishh.. Benar-benar menyebalkan." Tanpa aba-aba bocah itu langsung mengendarai sepedanya dengan cepat dan nyaris membuat Kyuhyun hampir terjungkal.

"Ya!" Teriak Kyuhyun sebal. Apa-apaan itu? Dia bisa bersepeda ternyata? Dasar bocah gila. Kyuhyun berjalan kembali kearah bangku panjang yang masih diduduki Sungmin. Pemuda itu langsung menghela nafas panjang saat ia benar-benar duduk. "Waeyo? Anda pasti kesal ya?" Sungmin bertanya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan sedikit tidak paham dengan ucapan Sungmin. "Kesal? Kau sudah tahu kalau bocah itu nyatanya bisa bersepeda?"

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin mengangguk. "Maaf kalau saya tidak memberitahu anda. Saya juga tidak tahu harus bilang apa karena anda sudah langsung menyetujuinya." Kyuhyun masih jengkel. Dia masih belum bisa menerima penipuan ini. "Tapi ini benar-benar menjengkelkanku." Ucap Kyuhyun. Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, entah kenapa membuat Sungmin terdiam. Dia paham kenapa Kyuhyun merasa jengkel.

"Atas nama anak-anak itu.. Saya minta maaf." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba meminta maaf padanya. "Anak-anak disini.. Mereka sangat bahagia apabila bertemu dengan orang baru." Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mereka tidak memiliki orangtua.. Jadi ketika ada orang dewasa yang datang. Mereka pasti akan meminta orang itu melakukan sesuatu untuk menemani mereka bermain." Kyuhyun masih diam. Pemuda itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Mereka hanya ingin bermain.. Tapi kurasa cara mereka sedikit buruk."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alis saat Sungmin berdiri dari kursi dan secara tiba-tiba membungkuk. "Saya minta maaf atas nama mereka." Kyuhyun terlihat kaku. Anak-anak itu sama sepertinya. Mereka kesepian.. Tapi berbeda dengan cara yang dilakukan mereka. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup diri dari orang-orang.

"Sudahlah.. Kau juga kembalilah duduk." Sungmin kembali menegakkan posisi tubuhnya. "Kau membuatku takut.. Jangan meminta maaf seperti ini." Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia tahu.. Orang ini adalah orang yang baik. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sedang nampak kembali duduk. "Kau.. Apa kau tidak berniat untuk bermain dengan anak-anak itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Saya tidak bisa melihat.. Jadi itu mustahil." jawab Sungmin. "Tidak bisa melihat? Kau tidak berniat operasi?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam cukup lama. Pemuda manis itu nampak sedang melipat bibirnya ke dalam. "Saya sudah merasa nyaman seperti ini."

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Sungmin. Nyaman? "Kau tidak pernah ingin melihat sesuatu? Setidaknya penasaran tentang sesuatu, mungkin?" Kyuhyun masih belum paham.. Apa hidup bertahun-tahun dalam kegelapan bisa membuat nyaman? "Kalau saya melihat pun.. Memangnya ada yang bisa berubah?" Sungmin balik bertanya. Dia sudah kehilangan impiannya. Dia sudah hidup seperti ini cukup lama. Jadi, bertahan sampai akhir dalam kondisi seperti ini tidak akan jadi masalah kan?

"Kau juga bilang kalau kau memiliki seorang adik? Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau adikmu pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini?" Saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu, wajah Donghae tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepalanya. 10 tahun telah berlalu.. Bagaimana penampilan Donghae sekarang? Apa masih culun saat SMA? Apa Donghae masih terlihat kaku seperti dulu?

"Teman.. Aku yakin kau punya teman. Apa tidak ada keinginan untuk tahu seperti apa wajahnya?" Sungmin teringat Kibum.. 3 tahun ia kenal dengan pria itu. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang telah ia ketahui wajahnya. Dia sama sekali tak memiliki gambaran bagaimana rupa Kibum.. Apa wajahnya tampan? Atau malah jelek?

"Saya ingin sekali melihat mereka. Banyak sekali tempat yang ingin saya lihat. Bagaimana bentuknya.. Bagaimana rupanya. Saya selalu berimajinasi sendiri." Sungmin berujar pelan. "Tapi di atas semua itu.. Saya tidak bisa." Sungmin ingin sekali melihat.. Sangat. Tapi.. Ada seseorang yang tidak ingin ia ketahui.

"Anda tahu pepatah yang berbunyi 'hanya karena nila setitik, rusak susu sebelangga?' " Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Aku tahu." Sungmin tersenyum tipis.. Amat tipis. "Sepertinya karena nila itu.. Saya tidak bisa membiarkan diri saya sendiri bisa melihat."

"Ada seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin saya ketahui wajahnya. Bahkan namanya saja saya tidak ingin tahu.. Saya.. Benar-benar tidak ingin melihat hanya karena orang itu. Mungkin anda menganggap saya tidak masuk akal atau apapun itu. Tapi.. Saya benar-benar tidak ingin melihat karena tidak ingin tahu wajah orang itu." Sungmin berdiri dari bangku dan berniat berjalan. Tapi baru satu langkah, terdengar suara tubrukan yang begitu keras dan itu membuatnya gemetaran.

Kyuhyun yang juga ikut mendengar suara itu pun sontak menoleh dan terbelalak saat mendapati anak lelaki yang tadi mengerjainya telah terjatuh dari sepeda dan menabrak sebuah pohon besar disana. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. "Anak laki-laki yang memintaku untuk mengajarinya bersepeda tadi terjatuh dan menabrak pohon."

"Mwo?" Sungmin bergerak dari posisinya dan bermaksud untuk menghampiri anak laki-laki itu. Kyuhyun yang ada disana pun dengan sukarela menuntun Sungmin menuju kesana. Sesampainya disana.. Sungmin langsung bertanya pada anak-anak lain yang juga sedang mengerubungi si anak lelaki bersepeda.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sungmin. "Rem sepeda Jae Wan dirusak oleh Do Hoon. Jadi Jae Wan terjatuh.." ucap seorang anak lelaki disana. Kyuhyun melirik dan memperhatikan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Kenapa pemuda ini terlihat ketakutan? "Dimana Do Hoon? Dimana anak itu?!" Secara tak terduga Sungmin berteriak marah. "Lee Sungmin.. tenanglah.. Jae Wan juga tidak terluka parah.. Dia hanya lecet." Kyuhyun menimpali. Dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sungmin.. Kenapa pria ini terlihat berlebihan dalam menyikapi hal ini?

"Hwan Do Hoon! Cepat kesini.. Apa kau sudah tahu yang kau lakukan bisa menyebabkan hal berbahaya?!" Sungmin tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia terus berteriak marah dan menyalahi bocah bernama Do Hoon tersebut.

"Sungmin Hyung.. Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya bercanda." Sebuah suara tertuju kearah Sungmin dan terdengar begitu menyesal. "Bercanda juga ada batasnya.. Hyung benar-benar tidak bisa menerima perbuatanmu ini. Jadi sekarang.. Cepat masuk ke dalam dan kau tidak diperbolehkan tidur di ranjangmu seperti biasa. Tidurlah di ruang belakang." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sulit dipercaya. Anak bernama Do Hoon itu langsung berlari masuk dan menangis.. Sedangkan anak lainnya sudah membawa Jae Wan masuk untuk diobati.

"Hei.. Dia hanya lecet. Apa kau perlu menyuruh anak itu untuk tidur di ruang belakang?" Kyuhyun berbicara pada Sungmin. "Dia salah.. Perbuatannya salah." jawab Sungmin. "Apa kau tidak bertanya kenapa dia merusak remnya? Mungkin Jae Wan pernah mengerjainya dan membuatnya kesal."

"Apapun alasannya dia tetap salah.. Tidak seharusnya dia melakukan hal itu." Sungmin berujar dingin dan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit geram. "Kau berlebihan sekali.. Apa perlu kau bersikap berlebihan seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Mendengar ucapan itu, entah kenapa membuat Sungmin yang berniat pergi pun malah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berlebihan? Anda bilang saya berlebihan?" Nada bicara Sungmin nampak bergetar. "Jae Wan terjatuh dan nyaris terluka.. Apa anda tidak melihatnya?" Sungmin berkata dengan begitu pelan. "Dia hanya lecet.. Dia tidak terluka.." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau dia terluka? Bagaimana kalau tulangnya patah? Bagaimana kalau kepalanya terbentur? Apa Do Hoon sempat berpikiran sampai ke sana?" Sungmin berujar dengan nada yang begitu tertahan. Setetes airmata jatuh begitu saja dari mata Sungmin. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tertegun.. Kenapa Sungmin menangis? Kenapa pria ini harus menangis hanya karena kejadian ini?

"Apa Do Hoon sempat memikirkan apabila Jae Wan terluka itu tidak akan mempengaruhi kehidupannya?" Sungmin makin mengeluarkan airmatanya. "Apa Do Hoon sempat memikirkan kalau hal yang dia sebut sebagai candaan itu bisa saja membuat hancur hidup seseorang?!" Sungmin berteriak histeris. Dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang akan menjadi sepertinya.

"Apa anda tahu mengapa saya tidak bisa melihat seperti ini?" Sungmin bertanya. "Ini ulah candaan. Ini ulah dari seseorang yang sangat saya benci. Ini ulah dari orang yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau kejadian ini akan membuat Sungmin begitu terguncang. Dia tidak tahu bahwa akan sesakit ini melihatnya menangis. Dia tidak tahu kalau Sungmin begitu menyedihkan. "Mungkin orang itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai candaan. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Hidupku hancur. Hancur karena candaan sampah seperti dia!"

Kyuhyun teringat pada Donghae. Dulu.. Dia sempat membuat pria itu celaka. Apa perbuatannya itu sudah membuat bekas 'luka' yang begitu dalam pada pemuda itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Donghae begitu marah padanya saat itu?

"Apa saya masih berlebihan?" Kyuhyun masih terdiam dan tidak mengeluarkan suara sekalipun. "Kyuhyun-ssi.. Apa menurut anda saya masih berlebihan?" kali ini Sungmin menyebut namanya. Dan itu membuat sesuatu yang berada di dalam hati Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" Saat nama itu kembali keluar dari bibirnya. Sungmin merasa seseorang telah menarik tubuhnya dan sebuah lengan sedang melingkari tubuhnya. Saat ini dia sedang berada dalam pelukan seseorang.

"Berhenti bertanya.." Suara itu terdengar begitu indah di telinganya. "Berhenti berbicara.." Sungmin menyukai suara ini, sangat menyukainya.

"Hanya menangis.." Ujar Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu masih memeluk Sungmin dengan begitu erat namun terasa lembut. "Kalau kau ingin menangis. Menangis saja. Jangan ditahan.." Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu pun langsung membuat airmata Sungmin tambah deras mengalir.

Hari itu.. Hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin yang sedang menangis.

Hari itu.. Hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun ingin membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

Dan Hari itu.. Hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun ingin bersama dengan Sungmin selamanya.

.

.

**[ EPILOG ]**

Kyuhyun terus membuka-tutup laci meja kerjanya. Pemuda itu benar-benar gelisah selama seharian ini. Untuk beberapa menit ia hanya memandangi lacinya yang masih tertutup dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk membukanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah slayer dari sana. Ya itu Slayer milik Sungmin. Setelah mengeluarkan benda itu dari sana, Kyuhyun pun kembali menutup lacinya dan terlihat gelisah lagi.

Pemuda itu berdiri dari kursi dan nampak sedang menatap slayer itu bingung. "Ehem.. Eumm.." Kyuhyun mengatur tenggorokan dan beberapa kali berdehem.

"Sungmin-ssi.. Ini slayermu.. Kau meninggalkannya kemarin.. Sangat merepotkan." Ucap Kyuhyun seorang diri. Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng tak setuju dengan ucapannya. Sungmin akan merasa sedih mendengar ucapannya yang seperti itu.

"Sungmin-ssi.. Aku sengaja mengambilnya kemarin.. Jadi sekarang aku kembalikan." Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya frustasi.. Ada apa pula dengan ucapannya yang barusan ini? Kyuhyun berjalan menuju jendela besar yang berada di ruangannya. Pemuda itu menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dengan sedikit mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya dan mengembalikannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. Kyuhyun kembali menatap slayer itu dan membawanya hingga sejajar pada pandangan matanya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang-panjang dan menghembuskannya. Tak lupa juga pemuda itu menutup matanya. Pemuda itu menjulurkan slayer itu ke depan nampak membayangkan jika Sungmin berada di depannya.

"Slayer. Aku kemari untuk mengembalikan slayermu." Ujar Kyuhyun. Lambat laun pemuda itu membuka kembali matanya. Dan saat itu juga.. Matanya menangkap sosok Sungmin berada di depannya. Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya dan kembali membukanya. Dan saat itu tidak ada lagi Sungmin disana.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah mulai berimajinasi tentang pemuda itu. Kyuhyun menatap slayer yang masih berada di genggamannya dan merenung.

"Lee Sungmin.. Apa kau benar-benar hantu? Kenapa selalu muncul di hadapanku? Atau apa mungkin aku sudah gila?" Kyuhyun berujar datar. Ia.. Benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap.

"Ya.. Sepertinya aku yang sudah gila."

.

.

Cont-

Chapter 5 update! Yang nanyain kenapa ga ada Epilog di ending buat chapter kemaren.. ini aku pake epilog lagi tuh.. Epilog diatas 'My Love From The Star' banget yakkk? XD

FF ini drama banget yak? Maklum.. saya drama addict 0.o

Yahh.. Saya kemarin janjinya bakal update setelah Mei.. Tp kenapa tiba2 sekarang udh update? Ternyata UAS saya udh selesai minggu ini dan langsung aja diupdate biar ga mubazir(?) waktu..

Buat yang nanyain OBJECT.. sebenarnya ff itu udh ada idenya.. Tp belum ada mood buat nulis.. T.T tp diusahain kok ntar aku cari-cari moodnya.

Sekian cuap-cuap saya.. Makasih udh baca.. Review lagi ya? ^^

**{TANGGAPAN REVIEW}**

anieJOYer – Eh? Greget kenapa? Gereget ama Kyu ya? Atau ama saya? *plak

Rye Kim – Konfliknya udh mulai muncul ke permukaan nih.. tunggu aja ya ^^ terima kasih buat doa-nya.. Semangat UAS!

zefanyadw – Kibum itu bakal Suka atau Cinta ya ama Ming? Ini masih rahasia XD wahh.. OBJECT bener-bener mentok.. gimana nih? Disogok ama ff ini ga apa-apa kan ya? ^^

– Bibi Kim emang ibunya si Cho.. tp saya juga belum tau siapa.. heechul atau maunya siapa *plak

Kang Dong Jae- Wah,, tapi kayaknya di ff ini mesti terpaksa ngeliat Kibum sebagai seorang 'Gentleman' *plak

Cho MeiHwa – Kibum emang lebih mikirin kebahagiaan Sungmin.. dia baik banget kan ya? *hugKibum

.vikink – Bibi Kim itu masih belum saya deteksi siapa.. untuk sekarang.. hanya Bibi Kim XD

Gyumina – Iya.. lama banget ya ketauannya? Soalnya mau nunggu Kyu bener-bener jatuh dan DUARRRRR dia langsung depresi dan masuk RSJ.. maka ff-nya langsung end 0.o

5351 – Seneng juga kamu masih mau review hehe.. wah.. kayaknya Ming ga nyadar klo Kyu kisseu dia.. Ming terlalu kebo tidurnya -,-

Okalee – Iya.. Kyu kayaknya salah paham ya ama ibunya? Tapi semoga Ming bisa ngerubah tabiat si Cho ini.. makasih atas semangatnya… semangat UAS!

Crimson Wine – Cenat-cenut? Lagu smash(?) dong ya *abaikan* Kayaknya Kyu ini emang rada gimana gitu klo liat org miskin.. dia udh terlanjur nge-judge org miskin sama rata kayak dia nge-judge ibunya sendiri.

– Iya.. kasian Kibum yang suka ama Ming T.T makasih ya atas doanya.. amin amin amin.. IP Tinggi!

Cywelf – Panjangin lagi dong reviewnya.. jangan Cuma lanjut hehe.. tapi makasih ya

Ria – Sama seperti biasanya.. review kamu tetep panjang hehe.. udh dilanjut nih.. makasih ya ^^

Guest – Alasan Ibunya Kyu ngejual Kyu ama ayahnya nanti bakal dijelasin ya ^^

nhia yemeo – Wah reader baru.. selamat datang di ff aneh ini 0.o iya si Kyu main cium-cium aja.. tp kayaknya bener.. Ming bakal sulit didekatin ^^

Cho Adah Joyers – Hohoho.. Kyu emang bakal sulit bangkit dari keterpurukan nantinya.. amin(?)

Rhara – Karma is comingggggggggg ^^

cloudsKMS – Aku suka kesimpulan kamu.. ternyata nyampe apa yg mau aku sampein di chapter ini hehe.. iya makasih atas doanya.. Semangat UAS ^^

Cho Miku – Panjangin dong reviewnya.. jangan Cuma lanjutttttt hehe.. tp makasih ya ^^

PrinceJoy – Kyu anak angkat? Masih rahasiaaaaaaa XD

sjkms137 – Siwon lagi nge-job di ff lain.. jd ga ada Siwon disini :p

hadnew – Karma is Cominggggggg ^^

Yefah – Kyu emang asal nyium banget ya? Dasar Kyuhyun!

Lonelysunflower – Terharu baca review kamu.. Makasih udh mau baca ff yg agak aneh ini Iya sebisa mungkin ga bakal bikin Kyu terlalu menderita.. semoga standar penderitaan kita sama ya.. ^^

Sissy – Efek kangen ama Kibum jadinya malah bikin Kibum jd org ketiga deh XD

Park Heeni – Oh iya makasih atas pendapatnya.. aku pernah nonton drama That Winter the wind blows.. disana.. si pemeran cewek yg buta juga ga kenal suara cowok yg padahal pernah dia temui dan sempet juga ngobrol. Dan juga aku pernah nonton drama 49Days.. disana si Pemeran cewek ngeliat tunangannya yg nyium tangan sahabatnya yang ada dalam mobil. Jadi aku kira ga bakal aneh klo Sungmin sedikit sulit ngenalin suara Kyu dan Kibum yg bisa liat Kyu nyium Min dari dalam mobil.. Tapi makasih atas komennya ^^

Jie Yoo Park137 – Di chapter ini Kyu udh sadar kok ama perasaannya ama Sungmin.. kita nantikan saja kisah selanjutnya hehe

babychoi137 – Iya Kibum belum liat orangnya.. Kibum juga kan ga kenal Kyuhyun hehe

AnitaDwi – Kyu kena ceramah Sungmin haha.. ntar si Kyu bakal sering kali ya dapet ceramah XD

.9026 – Wah pembaca baru.. selamat datang ^^ Iya nih belum tau apa Donghae bakal jadiin Ming tameng buat ngehancurin Kyu atau nggak..

Chika sparkyu – Wah kayaknya Kibum udh suka ama Ming.. dan Donghae? Kayaknya juga sulit dapet restu dari Donghae^^

Chikyumin – Iya.. pasti ada alasan kok ^^

Maximumelf – wah.. itu belum tahu.. pantengin aja ya ^^

Emilykyu – Wah pembaca baru lagi.. selamat datang.. Nanti dijelasin kok kenapa ibunya Kyu gitu ^^

hanazawa yui – Nggak Donghae lagi kok.. iya Kibum kayaknya oke juga *smirk* Wah epilognya kemarin ditunda dulu.. bingung.. ntar ga move on move on ama Do Min Joon *eh?

Qiqii – Kyu kesurupan - wkwkwkwkw.. kerasukaaaan si abang hehe..

Guest – Windowpane itu artinya kaca jendela. Dan maksud kaca jendela itu apa? Hmm.. saya juga ga ngerti kenapa milih windowpane jadi judul *plak

chepta chaeozil – bentar lagi konfliknya kokkkk.. tunggu ya ^^

1307 – Iya ga php kokkkkk.. cinta segitigaaaaaaa dong hehe

pumpkinsparkyumin – Iya semangat UAS! Makasih doanya.. ini lanjutannya udh update.. review lagi ya? ^^

Cho Na Na – Saya juga ga tau apa nama couple antara Kibum dan Sungmin.. ini asal jablak aja bikin Kibum suka ama Sungmin.. anti mainstream hehe.. iya makasih atas doanya.. semangat UAS!

Prince Changsa – Kyuhyun merana? Oke XD

KyuMin ELF – Wah makasih udh baca ya.. iya lagi UAS nih jd rada lama..

Binbing – Waaaahhh makasih atas 'Cinta' yg anda berikan XD Kyu emang nekat banget nyium anak orang tiba-tiba wkwkwkwkw

Ncie gyuminglove – Ming masih tidur ternyata hehe

Hyukputh – Wah bingung kenapa? Tanyain aja ^^

hyejeong342 – Iya ga apa-apa kok say.. Makasih udh mau review ^^

DeeMacmillan – Wahh makasih udh bilang ff ini bagus.. terharu T.T

coffeewie137 – Wah nanyain epilog ya? Chapter ini ada epilog kok hehe

EvilPumpkinSmile – Huaaa.. Objectnya mentok nih.. disogok ama ff ini dulu ga apa2 kan ya?

kibi kiyoo – Iya.. ayok dukung Kibum buat dapetin Mingggg *plak

reaRelf – Wahh ga Siwon nih.. maaf ya :D

Minge-ni – Wahh.. coba baca lagi.. Sungmin udh nyuruh Bibi Kim masuk kok sebelum Kyu nyamperin hehe ^^

Guest – Iya bentar lagi kok.. 2 atau 3 chapter lagi itu bakal terungkap XD

Vodkamix – Wahh makasih udh doain UAS ya.. jangan teriak-teriak.. ntar sakit tenggorokan *SokPerhatian*

nggarr 137 – Iya ga apa-apa kok.. makasih atas reviewnya.. Selamat datang di ff ini ^^

– Iya dia salah paham ama ibunya ^^

iciici137 – Iya orang yang sama kok.. hehe

abilhikmah - ^^

dirakyu – Iya fokusnya Cuma Ke KyuMin ^

WitRyeong – Jawabannya adalah ya.. dia punya perasaan lebih XD

ShinJiWoo920202 – Dunia emang sempit XD

137 – Always.. Kyumin kissing scene is the best moment right? XD

KS – Jadi pengen download lagu Changmin yg itu deh *salah-fokus* Iya.. makasih kak buat doanya.. lagi semangat-semangatnya UAS nih XD OBJECT kapan-kapan *kaburrrr*

Hyunki2204 – Tenang.. bakal Happy Ending kok ^^

Chobyunbang – Iya alurnya slow ya? T.T

Chanz – Kibum dibikin sekali2 jd org ketiga antara KyuMin ga apa2 ya sekali2? XD Wahhh sama.. aku juga bingung.. mau kasian atau kesel ama Kyu -,-

Aey raa kms – Udah lanjut ^^

mita sarang-MIN – Makasih atas doa buat UASnya.. iya.. KiMin bikin gemes yak? XD ntar aku bikin tambah ngegemesin gimana? *plak

vila13kyuvil – Udah lanjut ^^

win-ie – Wah aku Alhamdulillah baik hhehe.. Makasih udh suka ama ff ini.. Kamu juga apa kabar ? ^^

KYUMINTS – Image brengsek-nya Kyu emang susah dihilangin 0.o Iya makasih udh tetep review.. object tungguin aja ya.. makasih ^^

gyumin4ever- Iya Kyu demen nyosor XD

HeeKitty – Amin.. semoga Donghae ga sejahat itu.. palingan Authornya yg jahat karena bikin dia begitu *eh?

chkyumin – Karma Kyu itu banyak jenisnya.. dia jatuh cinta ama Sungmin juga bisa disebut karma.. dia terpuruk nanti juga bisa disebut karma.. ^^

TifyTiffanyLee – Makasih atas doa UASnya.. udh lanjut nih? ^^

Voice 13Star – Makasih udh review.. Hae bakal susah tuh dimintain restu XD

stawberry rae – Udah neeeeexxxttt nih ^^

Sera Lee – Kibum ga bakal bikin hubungan rempong kok.. semoga hehe

zeroduck – Kyu emang kasian.. tp salahin dia juga kenapa songong *plak

.1 – Udah lanjut ^^

wullancholee – Iya nanti alasan ibunya ngejual Kyu bakal dijelasin kok ^^

fuji – makasih atas doanya.. ini udh dilanjut ^^

LauraRose14 – Udah diupdate nih ^^

SazkiaSiwonestELF – Wahh maaf,, kayaknya ga bakal ada SiBum atau HaeHyuk disini ^^

nanda0404137 – Kibum cemburu ama KyuMin XD

liu13769 – Emang ga cocok.. itulah sebabnya nanti di ending bakal KyuMin *plak

sin30 – Udah lanjut ^^

Heldamagnae – Kyu emang suka nyosor-nyosor sembarangan -,-

– Kyu emang banyak masalah di hidupnya hahaha

hyuknie – Mereka jodoh jadi mesti terus bertemu kkkkk ^^

.96 – Iya Kibum suka ama Ming ^^

Dminiekyunnie – Wah maksudnya KiHae? Maaf kayaknya ga ada KiHae disini ^^

thiafumings – Object mentok nih T.T

kyuminhardcore – Object mentok.. maaf ya.. T.T

Guest – Wah makasih udh bilang ff ini menyentuh T.T

melsparkyu – Udah dilanjut nih.. gimana dengan KyuMin momentnya? ^^

JSJW407 – Wah session reviewnya ganggu ya? Maaf ya T.T

bebek – Ga ada orang yang sempurna.. ga ada org yang bener-bener baik dan ga ada orang yang bener-bener jahat.. itu intinya kan? Hehe ^^

143 is 137 – Kibum ga kenal Kyu dan ga tau wajahnya Kyu ^^

I am E.L.F and JOYer – Kibum kasian ya? *pukpukKibum

Ristinok137 – Iya dia salah paham ama ibunya ^^

kyuminsaranghae – Udah lanjut nih.. ^^

Jirania – Semoga donghae ga bakal bikin Ming tersakiti lagi.. amin ^^

danactebh – Iya nih.. Kyuhyun malang banget yak di ff ini? T.T

Ajeng Elforever – Iya itu takdirnya Kyu ama Ming berjodoh hehe

Eggyuming – Udah dilanjut nih.. gimana? ^^

TeukHaeKyu – Rahasia itu kayaknya masih mesti nunggu sekitar 2 atau 3 part lagi ^^

devilojoshi – Waduhh.. naik rating? Ga kayaknya.. saya ga bisa bikin scene Rate M *pundung*

Lee'90 – Udah dilanjut nih hehe..

Fariny – Waduh.. donghae bawa kabur Ming? Boleh juga tuh haha

Zen Liu – Udah dilanjut nih.. hehe

nova137 – Kyu ga bakal bisa lepas lagi dari Sungmin XD

Mayu ChoLee – First kiss hehe.. ntar mau sampe berapa? 12th Kiss? *plak

cintakyumin137 – Iya nih.., ini bakal focus ke KyuMinbum ama rival-rivalan Donghae ama Kyu aja kok ^^

cell jewelfkyumi – Wah makasih udh bilang seru.. ini udh update ^^

chaerashin – Dunia emang sempit.. XD

KMchuuu – bagian ganjel itu ntar dijelasin kok maksudnya hehe

GaemGyu137 – Makasih udh review.. udh dilanjut nih ^^

ipechhpumpkins – Iya kampusku emang rada cepet belajarnya hehe.. nggak kayaknya.. ga ada siwon disini ^^

myFridayyy – Udah lanjut ^^

L137 – Iya donghae ngeliat KyuMin waktu itu ^^

Anik0405 – Donghae emang selalu serius muehehehe

Baek Ji Hye – Buseeettt.. Ga liat Kibum nyanyiin Marry U di fanmeet shanghai? Itu buat ngelamar saya *masihnyolot*

ChoLee KyuMinie – Wah.. ff ini bisa ada berbagai rasa campur sari gitu ya? Syukurlah klo gitu ^^

kimteechul – Nado Saranghaeeeeee ^^

.37 – Iya ini udah dilanjut hehe ^^

– Udah jatuh cinta kok ^^

DKM – Ga apa-apa kok.. makasih udh review ^^

137-411 – Iya aku nonton twtwb kok.. tp aku bikin ff ini ga bayangin drama itu loh.. keliatan sama ya? Malahan aku ngebayanginnya drama Angel Eyes XD iya aku 95L ^^

trytofindlieta – Kyu emang begitu malang disini.. dan Kibum nyatanya suka ama Sungmin.. Makasih udh review.. ^^

liyahseull – Kibum emang bikin kangen.. banget malahan :'( iya.. makasih udh bilang suka.. kamu juga bikin aku terharu.. chapter ini udh panjang.. 5.529 words XD


End file.
